


Without You Here

by phantomschmerz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dreams, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomschmerz/pseuds/phantomschmerz
Summary: Qui-Gon erwacht auf Tatooine ohne jegliche Erinnerung daran, wer er ist und wer er war.Lichtjahre entfernt spürrt Obi-Wan die Gegenwart seines Meisters und macht sich gegen den Willen des Rates auf den Weg, den Menschen zu finden, der ihm am meisten bedeutet.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without You Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303186) by InfiniteJediLove. 



> Das hier ist mein erster richtiger Versuch eine Geschichte im Star Wars-Universum zu schreiben.  
> Ich bin für Kritik und Verschläge offen und freue mich, wenn jemand das hier liest!
> 
> Die Ganze Geschichte basiert auf einem Youtube-Fanvideo, dass mich dazu inspiriert hat sie aufzuschreiben.
> 
> Updates 1-2 x monatlich, mehr schaff ich zeitlich nicht, dafür hab ich aber genug Spielraum für ne Entwicklung ^^

Die Landung war eine willkommene Ablenkung für Anakin. Er belagerte den Piloten so lang, bis dieser Mitleid hatte und den Jungen das Schiff zur Landeplattform des Tempels steuern lies.  
Obi-Wan rieb sich die Augen. Der letzte Auftrag war schwierig gewesen. Auch weil es für ihn immer noch sehr schwer war, eine Verbindung mit Anakin aufzunehmen, oder den Jungen überhaupt richtig zu verstehen. Mit seinem ganzen Eigensinn und Dickkopf, wie Dinge zu regeln wären. Wie konnte ein Zehnjähriger auch schon so… so… Obi-Wan seufzte und schulterte sein Reisegepäck. Es half nichts. Er hatte geschworen den Jungen auszubilden und genau das würde er machen. Er hatte sich nicht um sonst dem Willen des Rates widersetzt.  


“Wir sind gelandet! Und ich habe nicht einen Kratzer an das Schiff gemacht.” Anakin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während er sein eigenes Gepäck schulterte und sich neben Obi-Wan an die Ausstiegsrampe stellte.  
“Das ist gut für meinen Geldbeutel.”, grinste Obi-Wan. “Komm. Der Rat wird meinen Bericht haben wollen und du brauchst ein richtiges Bad.”  
Das Leuchten in den blauen Augen des Jungen wurde leicht schwächer. “Kann ich nicht noch beim Schiff bleiben? Ich wollte mir die Wartung des Hyperantriebes ansehen. Und.. und der Pilot hat versprochen, dass ich selber auch was lernen darf…” Doch ein Blick in Obi-Wans Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen.  
“Entschuldigung.”  
“Wir haben den Piloten schon lange genug belagert.” Und mit wir meinte Obi-Wan Anakin.  
“ Es wird Zeit, komm.” Damit ging er die Rampe hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Quartieren. Er vertraute darauf, dass Anakin ihm folgte. Denn, auch wenn der Junge eigenwillig war, so kannte er sich doch noch nicht so gut im Tempel aus, um zurück zu bleiben.  
“Ja, Meister.” Die Antwort klang resigniert und Obi-Wan nahm sich vor bei nächster Gelegenheit mit dem Jungen zu reden.  


Den Weg durch den Tempel konnte Obi-Wan mit verbundenen Augen finden. Und nur eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor ihrem Quartier. Er zögerte nur kurz, bevor er die Tür öffnete und in das große Hauptzimmer ging. Seine Tasche ließ er am Eingang zurück. Anakin schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei und lief nach links in seinen Raum, der vor noch ein paar Monaten Obi-Wans Raum gewesen war. Der Raum des Padawan.  
Im Hauptraum hatte sich nichts verändert. Das alte Sofa Stand immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes, zusammen mit zwei weiteren Sesseln, die einen kleinen Tisch zwischen sich einkreisten. Etwas weiter am Fenster stand ein Arbeitstisch mit Holoterminal und einigen angefangen Datenpads und Durafolie beschrieben mit verschiedenen Datensätzen.  
Obi-Wan ließ seinen Blick langsam durch den Raum schweifen. _Wirklich nichts hat sich verändert._ Aus unerfindlichen Gründen erwartete er, dass eine große Gestalt mit breiten Schultern und ernstem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Raum auf der rechten Seite des Quartiers auftauchte und ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln ansah und fragte:  
“Warum stehst du noch da?” Obi-Wan zuckte zusammen. Langsam drehte er sich um.  
“Ich war in Gedanken, Ani.” Der Junge sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Kam zwei zaghafte Schritte auf ihn zu und legte seine kurzen Arme um Obi-Wans Hüfte.  
“Ich vermisse ihn auch.”, murmelte er in den Stoff von Obi-Wans Robe. Obi-Wan schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Dann kniete er sich nieder um Anakin in die Augen sehen zu können, ohne auf ihn herabsehen zu müssen.  
“Ja, ich vermisse ihn. Und wir beide werden sein Andenken in Ehren halten.” Anakin nickte, seine Augen feucht von ungeweinten Tränen. Und Obi-Wan verspürte so viel Zuneigung zu dem Kind, dass er nicht mehr verstand, wie er hatte Zweifeln können. Aus einem Impuls heraus nahm er Anakin in den Arm und drückte ihn kurz an sich, bevor er ihn wieder von sich schob.  
“Wir werden später darüber meditieren, Ani. Jetzt nimmst du ein Bad und dann begibst du dich in die Trainingsräume. Dort wirst du mit den anderen Padawanen unterrichtet. Ich komme und hole dich, wenn es Zeit ist für das Abendessen.”  
“Ja, Meister.” Anakin schien noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, drehte sich dann aber wortlos um und verschwand wieder in seinem Raum.  
Obi-Wan seufzte schwer und stand auf. Er sammelte seinen Rucksack von der Tür ein und ging in seinen Raum. Dort schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte schwer mit dem Rücken dagegen.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er in die Macht hinaus, Anakin war im Badezimmer, so wie er es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Obi-Wan beschloss zu warten, bis der Junge aus dem Quartier verschwunden war, bevor er sich fertig machte um dem Rat Bericht zu erstatten.  
Langsam ließ er sich an der Tür herab gleiten, bis er im Schneidersitz dasaß. Sein Blick schweifte langsam durch das spartanisch eingerichtete Zimmer. Ein Bett, groß genug um der hünenhaften Gestalt, die es früher gebraucht hatte, bequemen Platz zum schlafen zu geben. Ein paar Regale, in denen kleine Erinnerungsstücke vergangener Missionen lagen, er hatte jene aus seinem alten Zimmer nur widerstrebend hinzugefügt, und ein weiterer Arbeitstisch. Diesmal jedoch ohne Holoterminal, dafür mit einem alten, dicken Buch, welches zugeschlagen in der Mitte des Tisches lag.  
Das leise Zischen der Türen verriet Obi-Wan, dass er jetzt allein war.  
Langsam stand er auf und verstaute sein Reisegepäck im Schrank. Dann setzte er sich zur Meditation in die Mitte des Raumes, mit dem Gesicht zum decken hohen Fenster gewandt. Doch sein Blick richtete sich nach Innen, anstatt auf die rege Betriebsamkeit Coruscants.  


Ausatmen.  
_Es gibt keine Gefühle,_  
_es gibt Frieden._  
Einatmen.  
_Es gibt keine Unwissenheit,_  
_es gibt Wissen._  
Ausatmen.  
_Es gibt keine Leidenschaft,_  
_es gibt Gelassenheit._  
Einatmen.  
_Es gibt kein Chaos,_  
_es gibt Harmonie._  
Ausatmen.  
_Es gibt keinen Tod,_  
_es gibt nur die Macht._  
Ausatmen.  


__

Langsam kehrte die Ruhe und Gelassenheit wieder ein, die Obi-Wan in den letzten Tagen so sehr vermisst hatte. Seine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt und durcheinander und er brauchte eine Weile, bevor er es schaffte alles zu akzeptieren und in die Macht hinausfließen zu lassen.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete stand die Sonne schon tief am Horizont. Die Aussicht auf ein ausgiebiges Bad war nicht so verlockend, wie Obi-Wan gedacht hätte. Also beschloss er die Schalldusche zu nutzen und sich dann beim Rat der Jedi einzufinden um seinen Bericht abzugeben.  


Zwanzig Minuten später sah er sich dem immerwährenden zynischen Gesichtsausdruck von Mace Windu gegenüber, sowie dem vollkommene Ruhe ausstrahlenden Wesen von Meister Yoda. Auch Meister Eeth Koth und Meisterin Luminara Unduli waren anwesend.  
“Viel zu berichten, du uns hast, Meister Kenobi?” Yodas Stimme war weich und es schwang eine Wärme in der Frage mit, die Obi-Wan stutzig machte. War er so leicht zu durchschauen? Er bemühe sich um einen gelassenen und neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er mit seinem Bericht anfing.  


Die Gesichter der anwesenden Meister zeigten nichts als höfliches Interesse. Und innerlich hätte Obi-Wan am liebsten jeden von ihnen an seine Stelle gestellt.  
“Und so konnten wir die Mission erfolgreich abschließen. “, schloss er seinen Bericht.  
Mace nickte nur kurz, als Zeichen, dass der Bericht zur Zufriedenheit des Rates abgegeben worden war.  
“Möge die Macht mit euch sein, Meister.” , damit drehte Obi-Wan sich um und verließ die Ratskammer. Er hatte versprochen einen Padawan zum Essen abzuholen.  


Als Obi-Wan bei den Trainingsräumen ankam, war es schon spät am Abend. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie die Zeit beim Rat vergangen war.  
Er fand schnell den einzigen Raum, der noch so spät für Lehreinheiten genutzt wurde.  
Die Tür öffnete sich zu einem vollkommen dunklen Raum.  
“Wer stört?” , Meister Oppo Rancisis kam zur Tür geschlängelt.  
Obi-Wan lächelte ihm entschuldigend entgegen.  
“Verzeihung Meister Rancisis, ich möchte meinen Padawan abholen.”  
“Meister Kenobi, kommt herein. Wir lernen das Orientieren mit der Macht an Orten, die wir nicht kennen und an denen unsere Sinne nicht sehr hilfreich sind.”  
“Also gut, aber nur kurz.” Meister Rancisis ließ ein zufriedenes Tuscheln hören und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit des Raumes.  
Obi-Wan schloss seine Augen als er durch die Tür trat und sie sich hinter ihm schloss. Behutsam griff er in die Macht hinaus und versuchte sich ein Bild seiner Umgebung zu machen.  
Die schlangenartige Gestalt Meister Rancisis’ war nicht schwer zu verfehlen. Dazu gesetzten sich noch die unterschiedlichen Gestalten mehrerer Padawane und - wie Obi-Wan amüsiert feststellte - jede Menge Hindernisse, die mit Hilfe der Macht willkürlich im Raum verteilt waren. Er blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete wie der andere Jedimeister den jungen Padawanen Anleitung gab auf die Macht zu Vertrauen, während sie sich ihren Weg durch das provisorische Labyrinth ertasteten.  


Anakin hatte nicht besonders viele Schwierigkeiten bei dieser Übung und schon bald stand er neben Obi-Wan an der Tür.  
“Können wir jetzt essen gehen? Ich habe Hunger.”, sagte er und zupfte ungeduldig an seiner Robe herum.  
“Geduld, Anakin, ich bin nicht der Lehrer hier. Und Meister Rancisis hat die Stunde noch nicht für beendet erklärt.” Obi-Wan könnte den Unmut des Jungen spüren und war sich sicher, alle anderen im Raum auch.  
“Nun Meister Kenobi, ich bin sicher, Ihr braucht euren Padawan, geht ruhig.”, Meister Rancisis Worte waren ruhig und gleichmütig. Er kannte ungeduldige, hungrige Padawane zur genüge.  
“Habt Dank, Meister, möge die Macht mit euch sei .”, sagte Obi-Wan und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Doch er hielt inne und blickte auf seinen Padawan hinunter, der trotz der Dunkelheit seinen Blick spüren musste, denn er drehte sich schnell in die Richtung des anderen Meisters um und murmelte:  
“Auf Wiedersehen Meister Rancisis, es war mir eine Ehre von Euch gelernt zu haben.”  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür und die beiden traten hinaus in den schwach beleuchteten Gang.  
“Höflichkeit und Respekt werden Gegenstand deiner Abendmeditation sein, Anakin.” Obi-Wan wunderte sich etwas über das Verhalten des Jungen.  
“Aber Obi-Wan, er hat mir nichts beibringen können! Ich hab immer als Schnellster den Weg gefunden!”  
“Anakin! Höflichkeit und Respekt.”, Obi-Wan sagte die Worte mit Nachdruck. Und er konnte das Zähneknirschen bei seinem Padawan mehr sehen, als hören.  
“Ja, Meister.”  
Sie erreichen ihr Quartier und Obi-Wan stellte fest, dass der Rat nicht lange gewartet hatte, um ihm neue Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen.  
“Das Essen ist in der Kühlzelle, wenn du gegessen hast, meditiere und dann geh schlafen. Ich habe noch zu tun.” Er wartete nicht auf eine Bekundung von Anakin, dass dieser seine Anweisungen verstanden hatte. Sonder setzte sich gleich an den Schreibtisch mit dem Holoterminal und fing an die Nachrichten durchzulesen und seine Korrespondenz aufzunehmen.  
Die Arbeit an den Texten verschlang die Zeit. Als Obi-Wan das nächste mal auf blickte, war es weit nach Mitternacht.  
Da der Rat für den nächsten Zyklus keinen neuen Auftrag erteilt hatte, beschloss er die übrig gebliebenen Briefe am nächsten Tag fertig zu machen.  
Als er sich in sein Zimmer begabt, konnte er kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Er fiel ins Bett und war eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel, juhu!
> 
> Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare und Kritik, wer also was dalassen möchte, immer her damit :D

Die zwei Sonnen standen hoch am Himmel und die Hitze war fast unerträglich. Er versuchte die Augen so öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe. Das helle Licht blendete ihn und er legte eine Hand über die Augen und das Licht wieder auszuschließen. Ein stechender Schmerz der von seiner Brust ausstrahlte ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Nur sehr schwer schaffte er es sich auf die Seite zu drehen und sich zusammen zu rollen. Seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei, die Dunkelheit lockte sein Bewusstsein und er hatte keine Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war es dunkel. Kein Mond stand am Himmel und nur die Sterne spendeten spärliches Licht. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was erst nach mehreren Versuchen gelang. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht so, wie er es gewohnt war.

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn stutzen, was war er denn gewohnt? Wo war er? Und noch viel wichtiger, wer war er?

Er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen, als ihm bewusst wurde, welche Leere in seinem Kopf herrschte.

“Atmen. Du musst ruhig atmen.”, seine Stimme war tief und voll, doch ihm vollkommen fremd.

Ein paar Atemzüge später fühlte er sich ruhiger.

Er blickte an sich herab, starke Arme saßen an einem nicht weniger trainierten Oberkörper, welcher in muskulöse Beine überging. Eindeutig ein Mann. Und er hatte nichts am Leib um sich zu bedecken. Er ließ seine Hände über seine Arme gleiten, um mit dem Tastsinn zu bestätigen, was seine Augen gesehen hatten. Sein Oberkörper war behaart, wenn auch nicht zu sehr, genauso wie die Beine. Er fand viele Narben, alt und verheilt, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper verteilten. Die größte befand sich in der Mitte seines Oberkörpers, kreisrund und wesentlich heller, als alle anderen Narben. Sie musste jünger sein. Doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er sie bekommen hatte.

Als er seinen Kopf hob um seine Umgebung zu betrachten, fiel ihm am Horizont nördlich ein hellerer Schein auf.  
_Vielleicht kann ich in der Siedlung dort Unterkunft finden? Noch einen Tag unter den zwei Sonnen überstehe ich nicht ohne gänzlich auszutrocknen._  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er sich so sicher war über die Siedlung, und dass es ihn die halbe Nacht brauchen würde um dort hin zu gelangen. Doch im Augenblick war ihm das nicht wichtig. Wichtig war Schutz und Wasser, beides würde er dort finden.

Vorsichtig zog er die Beine an den Körper um sich dann leicht in eine Hocke zu bringen. Bei dieser Bewegung stellte er fest, dass er sich allein durch den heutigen Tag unter den Sonnen einen starken Sonnenbrand zugezogen hatte. Es war dringend nötig, dass er zu der Siedlung gelangte.  
Er brauchte gute 10 Minuten um von der Hocke in den aufrechten Stand zu kommen, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und wieder umzufallen.  
Die ersten Schritte waren sehr wackelig und er fiel wieder hin. Ein paar Schürfwunden an den Knien und Oberschenkeln hielten ihn aber nicht davon ab, erneut aufzustehen und seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Diesmal gelang es ihm ohne wieder umzufallen. Und mit jedem Schritt wurde er sicherer.  
Bald schritt er zügig aus und genoss die kalte Nachtluft auf seiner verbrannten Haut.

Die Landschaft um ihn herum war eintönig und karg. In der Ferne konnte er die Umrisse von Bergen erkennen. Doch nichts weckte auch nur den Hauch eines Erkennens in ihm.

Die Zeit verstrich, während er den Licht der Siedlung entgegen wanderte. Irgendwann kamen Feuchtigkeitvaporatoren in Sicht, die ersten wirklichen Anzeichen für Leben auf diesem unwirtlichen Planeten.  
Das donnernde Geräusch einer Sandraupe in der Ferne ließ ihn innehalten und sich erneut umsehen.  
Er versuchte die Landschaft noch einmal genau zu betrachten. Und dann auf einmal nahm er es wahr, nicht mit den Augen oder Ohren, sondern mit seinem Geist. Das Leben, das sich so tapfer in dieser Wüste behauptete. Diese Entdeckung erschütterte ihn so sehr, dass dieses Gefühl sofort wieder verschwand. Als hätte seine unterbrochene Konzentration die Tür wieder zugestoßen zu...  
Doch er konnte nicht benennen, was es war, das er da wahrgenommen hatte. Und er bekam Kopfschmerzen nur von dem Versuch es noch einmal zu spüren.  
Also machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.

Die erste Dämmerung brach an, als er den Rand der Siedlung erreichte. In felsige Wände waren Unterkünfte gebaut worden, deren Eingänge den Sonnen so weit wie möglich abgewandt waren.  
Etwas ratlos blickte er sich um. Wohin nun?  
Auf einem Absatz ging eine Tür auf und eine Frau mittleren Alters trat auf eine Terrasse heraus. Ihre dunklen Haare waren zu einem Knoten im Genick zusammen genommen.  
_Besser jetzt als nie._  
“Entschuldigung?”, er versuchte soweit ins Licht zu treten, dass sie sehen könnte, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging, ohne seine Blöße vollkommen Preis zu geben.  
Trotzdem sah er, wie sie zusammen zuckte.  
“Es tut mir leid, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein. Doch ich weiß nicht wo ich bin und ich … “, er brach etwas verlegen ab.  
Die Frau sah ihn einen Moment lang unsicher an, dann leuchtete etwas in ihren Augen auf.  
“Wartet dort, ich komme zu euch herunter.”, damit verschwand sie wieder in der Behausung. Nur um kurz darauf hinter ihm aus einem Eingang zu treten.  
Er legte die Hände im Schoß zusammen und sah sie unsicher an.  
“Wie kommt…. Oh her je, warum tragt ihr keine Kleider? Was ist passiert? Kommt herein! Bitte.”, sie trat beiseite und bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen.  
Als er durch den Eingang ging musste er sich ducken, um nicht mit dem Kopf am Türrahmen anzustoßen, doch der Raum dahinter hätte eine angenehme Höhe, sodass er gerade stehen konnte.  
“Hier, werft das erst einmal über. Ich muss nachsehen, ob ich Kleider habe, die euch passen werden.” Sie hielt ihm einen Überwurf entgegen und als er ihn anzog stellte er erfreut fest, dass dieser bis zu seinen Knien reichte.  
“Das ist sehr großzügig von euch.”  
“Bitte setzen Sie sich. Ich… ach du je, Ihr habt ja einen schlimmen Sonnenbrand. Wart ihr ohne Schutz in der Wüste?” Auf ihren entsetzten Blick konnte er nur nicken.  
“Ich weiß leider nicht, wie das passiert ist, aber ich bin gestern mitten in der Wüste aufgewacht. Denke ich. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war es schon dunkel. Aber ich befürchte, ich habe den Großteil des letzten Tages unter den Sonnen verbracht.”, es störte ihn zugeben zu müssen, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Sonst war er derjenige, der…. _Der was?_  
Er nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, den sie ihm anbot.  
Die Frau vor ihm lächelte leicht.  
“Oh bitte, Ihr könnt euch hier ausruhen und etwas erholen. Ich muss leider los, doch es ist Essen und Trinken in der Kühlzelle. Zum schlafen legt euch oben in Anis Zimmer.”, bei den letzten Worten wurde ihr Blick schwermütig.  
“Ich… Bitte, ich möchte keine Umstände machen, Frau…”  
Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, während sie eine Tasse Tee vor ihn stellte.  
“Shmi, meine Name ist Shmi Skywalker. Habt ihr ihn schon wieder vergessen?”, sie sah etwas verletzt aus. Und ihr Blick würde trüb.  
Er stand hastig auf und griff nach den Händen der Frau vor ihm.  
“Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts, Shmi. Es tut mir sehr leid. Bitte, falls ich irgendetwas …”  
Ihre Augen wurden groß vor Mitgefühl und etwas, dass er nicht zuordnen konnte.  
“Wieso erinnert Ihr euch nicht?”  
Doch er konnte nicht mehr antworten. Ein lautes eindringliches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie und eine unfreundliche Stimme rief etwas auf Nicht-Basic.  
“Ich komme schon.”, antwortete Shmi und drehte sich von ihm weg. “Bleibt heute in der Unterkunft, ruht euch aus. Wir sprechen am Abend weiter.”  
Damit nahm sie sich einen ähnlichem Umhang, wie den, den er trug, und verschwand durch die Eingangstür nach draußen.

Er blieb noch eine Weile am Tisch sitzen, nachdem Shmi gegangen war. Eine Frau aus seiner Vergangenheit, die ihn kannte, die ihm helfen konnte sein Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen.  
Langsam trank er von dem bitteren Tee und zerbrach sich den Kopf, was sie wissen könnte, woher er sie kannte, wie sie zueinander standen.  
Als er gesagt hatte, dass er sich an nichts erinnern konnte, hatte er Mitgefühl in ihren Augen gesehen, aber auch etwas anderes. Was war das gewesen? Angst? Entsetzen? Wo war nur die Verbindung zu allem?

Er bekam Kopfschmerzen, als er versuchte sich Dinge zusammen zu reimen, die er einfach nicht wusste. Schließlich stand er seufzend auf und begab sich in die obere Etage. Dort waren zwei kleine Zimmer und eine Schalldusche vorhanden. Ein Raum war eindeutig der von Shmi, mit kleinen aufgestellten Schmuckstücken und Verzierungen. Der zweite Raum war kleiner und vollgestopft bis ob hin mit elektronischen Einzelteilen. Ein nicht fertiger humanoider Androide stand abgeschaltet in einer Ecke.  
“C3-PO.”, er murmelte diese Bezeichnung ohne zu wissen, wie sie in seine Gedanken gekommen war. Doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass es wichtig war. Vor seinen Augen tauchte das unscharfe Bild eines kleinen Jungen auf, der sich im Zimmer bewegte und Gesten machte, als wolle er ihm alles zeigen, was er schon hergestellt hatte.

Doch das Bild verschwand so schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war, und er war sich unsicher, ob er seinem Kopf wirklich trauen konnte, nachdem er einen ganzen Tag in der Wüste unter den zwei Sonnen verbracht hatte.  
“Ich sollte ruhen und zu Kräften kommen.”, murmelte er und legte sich auf das Bett.  
Es war zu kurz für seine lange Gestalt, doch mit angezogenen Beinen konnte er bequem liegen.  
Kaum hatte er es sich bequem gemacht, schlief er auch schon tief und fest.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid für das echt langsame Update!  
> Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht davongelaufen?!  
> Das hier ist mein erster Versuch einer wirklich langen Geschichte, die sich langsam und in Ruhe entwickelt.  
> Deshalb bitte, seid nachsichtig, ich versuche ein Update pro Monat, vielleicht zwei.  
> Danke!

__  
_Er war wieder auf Naboo. Gefangen zwischen den Energieschilden, die den Weg zum Hauptgenerator abschirmten. Sein Meister war so viel weiter als er. Und noch weiter der Sith. Auf der Lauer. Das rot-schwarze Gesicht zu einer Grimasse des Grauens verzogen, welche von den Hörnern auf seinem Kopf nur verstärkt wurde._  
  
___Obi-Wan wusste, was passieren würde. Zu oft hatte er diesen Albtraum durchlebt, nur um jedes Mal aufzuwachen und seinen Verlust umso deutlicher zu spüren._  
  
_Die Schilde begannen sich zu öffnen._ Hinter _ihm ging eines nach dem anderen auf. Qui-Gon blieb von dem Sith getrennt. Obi-Wan lief, so schnell es die sich öffnenden Energiewände zuließen. An einer Barriere nach der anderen gelangte er vorbei, während sein Meister immer noch von dem Sith und seiner tödlichen Waffe getrennt war._  
  
_Er konnt hören, dass sich die Energie der Kraftfelder hinter ihm wieder aufbaute. Er versuchte schneller vorwärts zu kommen. Doch es ging nicht.  Eine einzige Wand trennte ihn noch von der hünenhaften Gestalt seines Meisters. Und nur zwei waren es bis zu dem Sith.  Doch sie öffneten sich nicht._  
  
_Er kam nicht durch._  
  
_Der Schild zwischen Qui-Gon und dem Sith öffnete sich und Obi-Wan konnte nur ohnmächtig zusehen, wie der Kampf erneut begann._  
  
_Jede Bewegung hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er wusste, welche Parade auf welchen Stoß folgte und welcher Angriff zu einem Block führte, was wieder einen Gegenangriff nach sich zog. Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe ab. Und er konnte nicht umhin die Eleganz in dem tödlichen Tanz der Lichtschwerter zu bewundern. Qui-Gon war schon immer ein begnadeter Kämpfer gewesen._  
  
_Doch der Augenblick, in dem der tödliche Schlagabtausch stattfinden sollte, kam nicht. Der Kampf ging weiter, bis sich die Energieschilde vor Obi-Wan öffneten und er raste mit aller Kraft, sein Lichtschwert im Anschlag auf den Sith zu und durchbohrte ihn mit seiner Klinge._  
  
_Überraschung und dann Entsetzen spiegelten sich auf dem rot-schwarzen Gesicht des Zabrak, als er zusammenbrach. Das Doppellichtschwert rollte nutzlos über den Boden und erlosch._  
  
_Doch genauso überrascht war Obi-Wan. Wie war das passiert? Das war nicht der Albtraum, den er immer hatte. Er zuckte zusammen, als eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter fiel, und blickte zur Seite. Da stand Qui-Gon, lebendig, atmend. Ohne ein Loch in der Brust aus verbranntem Fleisch._  
  
_“Gut gemacht Padawan.” Ein Lächeln zierte das Gesicht, des sonst so ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Jedimeisters._  
_Er sagte noch mehr, doch Obi-Wan konnte ihn nicht mehr verstehen. Das Blut rauschte so stark in seinen Ohren, dass es alle Geräusche verschlang. Alle Konturen wurden undeutlich und das Licht verschwand. Die Dunkelheit verschlang alles, bis nur noch Qui-Gon sichtbar war, mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Doch auch er verschwand._  
  
Obi-Wan saß im Bett. Eine Hand hatte er von sich gestreckt, als wollte er nach etwas greifen. Doch da war nichts in seinem Zimmer. Nur die grau-schwarzen Schatten, die durch das Licht entstanden, welches durch das Fenster hereinfiel. Langsam nahm er die Hand zurück und fuhr sich damit über das Gesicht. Er musste erst richtig wach werden, bevor er über den Traum nachdenken konnte. Sein Verstand versuchte schon die Unterschiede zu den alten Träumen zu verarbeiten. Warum war es so anders gewesen? Warum hatte er den Sith getötet? Warum… warum war es damals nicht _genau so_ abgelaufen?  
  
Als ihm der letzte Gedanke bewusst wurde, schüttelte Obi-Wan sich und stand auf. Es war dringend nötig über diese Fragen zu meditieren. Und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, also konnte er das genauso gut auch jetzt machen.  
  
Er streifte sich eine lockere Hose über und ging barfuß in den Hauptraum des Quartiers. Von dort nahm er sich seine Meditationsmatte und begab sich auf den Balkon. Es war noch immer Nacht.  
  
Er ließ sich nieder, die Beine untergeschlagen, sodass er auf den Fersen saß, die Knie leicht auseinander. Seine Hände legte er auf die Oberschenkel und sein Rücken war gerade, der Kopf aufrecht.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er die Geräusche um ihn herum einen Moment auf sich einwirken. Den ständigen Wind, der auf Coruscant vorherrschte. Die Geräusche der vielen Schuttels, Lufttaxis, Gleiter, Swoops und anderer Transporter, die im ewigen Strom um den Planeten kreisten um ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen.  
  
Dann wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit nach Innen und versank in der Meditation. Er fing an seinen Geist zu erweitern und griff hinaus in die Macht. Spürte, wie sie sich mit ihm verband und ihn umgab. So wie sie alles umgab, was existierte.  
  
Als erstes griff er nach seiner Unsicherheit, die er beim Erwachen aus dem Traum, gespürt hatte. Er akzeptierte, dass sie da war und dass sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte. Damit ließ er dieses Gefühl durch sich hindurch in die Macht fließen. Und sie war fort.  
  
So ging er mit allen Gefühlen um, die seinen Geist aufwühlten, bis nur noch Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit vorherrschten. Erst in diesem Zustand wagte er sich daran, den Traum zu analysieren.  
  
Wo waren die Unterschiede? Qui-Gon hatte überlebt. Das war der größte Unterschied. Aber wie war es dazu gekommen? Es musste noch mehr geben.  
  
Obi-Wan stellte sich vor, dass er in einem dunklen Raum stand und vor sich ließ er den Traum auf einem Bildschirm ablaufen. So blieb er Zuschauer, ohne wieder in der Handlung zu versinken. Und er konnte, wenn er wollte, Szenen anhalten und aus unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln betrachten.  
  
Es brauchte zwei Durchläufe, bis ihm der erste stärkste Unterschied auffiel.  
Die Energieschilde öffneten sich von außen nach innen, Richtung Hauptgenerator.  
  
Aber das Entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Die Barrieren öffneten sich nur von innen nach außen. Und nie anders. Das war damals, in diesem Schicksalskampf auch der Grund gewesen, warum Obi-Wan nicht schnell genug zu seinem Meister hatte gelangen können. Der Schild zwischen ihm und dem Sith hatte sich so viele Augenblicke früher geöffnet, als der, der dem Padawan den Weg versperrte.  
  
Der zweite Unterschied war, dass sich Obi-Wan direkt in dem Segment hinter seinem Meister befand.  
Auch das war nicht Wahrheitsgemäß. Obi-Wan hatte durch seinen Sturz wertvolle Zeit verloren und war viele Segmente hinter Qui-Gon und dem Sith zwischen den Barrieren gefangen gewesen und hatte nur hilflos zusehen können. Er hatte nichts tun können.  
Er schickte die aufkommende Hilflosigkeit in die Macht. Er akzeptierte sie, doch er konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. Er war hilflos gewesen. Und das war die ungeschönte Wahrheit.  
Als nächstes fiel ihm auf, dass sich die Barriere zwischen dem Jedimeister und dem Sith nicht öffnete.  
  
Damals in dem Kampf war dieses Schild, das erste, das in sich zusammen fiel und den Weg zwischen den zwei Kämpfern frei gab, während Obi-Wan hinter ihnen weiterhin gefangen war.  
Was also hielt es dieses mal geschlossen? Sein Wunsch, Qui-Gon beschützt und gerettet zu haben?  
  
Immerhin hatte er den Sith mit seinem Lichtschwert getötet. So wie dieser damals Qui-Gon. Er war mit der Klinge des Lichtschwertes voran in den Sith gerannt. Hatte das verbrannte Fleisch gerochen und das kurze Röcheln gehört, bevor der leblose Körper zusammen gesunken war.  
  
Er stellte beide Bilder vor sich auf. Das immer noch geschlossene Schild zwischen seinem Meister und dem Sith und den Moment, als Obi-Wans Lichtschwert den Körper des Zabrak aufspießte.  
  
Er versuchte zu verstehen, was diesen Unterschied hervorgebracht hatte.  
Seit sechs Monaten durchlebte er jede Nacht den gleichen Traum. Immer wieder sah er den Kampf vor sich, und konnte nichts ändern. Er konnte seinen Sturz nicht verhindern und auch das Schicksal von Qui-Gon nicht. Und jede Nacht war er aufgewacht, schweißgebadet und mit panischem Herzklopfen.  
  
Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, etwas zu finden, dass diese Veränderungen in seinem Traum verursacht haben könnte. Er fand nichts.  
Mit dem Entschluss, bei nächster Gelegenheit mit Meister Yoda darüber zu reden, ließ er sich zurück in den Wachzustand gleiten. Sein Rücken war steif, seine Beinmuskeln protestierten und seine Gelenke knackten leicht, als er aufstand.  
  
Mittlerweile war die Sonne aufgegangen und schickte ihre warmen Strahlen über die riesige Stadt, die sich um den ganzen Planeten erstreckte und Coruscant hieß.  
Obi-Wan streckte sich und ließ einen Wirbel in seinem Rücken zurück in die richtige Position ploppen.  
  
Er rollte die Meditationsmatte zusammen und ging wieder in das Hauptzimmer zurück. Die Matte legte er an ihren angestammten Platz und ging in die Küchenzeile um Tee zu machen.  
  
Anakin kam aus seinem Zimmer, als der Tee fertig war.  
"Ihr habt nicht geschlafen, Meister.”, die Beobachtungsgabe des Jungen war wirklich bemerkenswert. Obi-Wan nahm sich vor, dass sein Padawan eine entsprechende Schulung erhalten sollte.  
"Ich habe die halbe Nacht meditiert.”, gab er zu.  
Der Blondschopf des Jungen verschwand in der Küche, während Obi-Wan sich mit einem Becher Tee auf der alten Couch niederließ.  
Einiges Geschirrgeklapper später erschien Anakin mit zwei Platten mit einem einfachen Frühstück aus Obst, ein paar Fladenbroten und Aufstrich.  
“Danke, Ani.”  
  
Sie aßen schweigend. Obi-Wan hing seinen Gedanken nach und auch Anakin schien nachdenklich, da er nicht wie sonst redete, wie ein Wasserfall.  
Das Piepen des Datenpads unterbrach das Schweigen. Während sein Schüler weiter aß, griff Obi-Wan danach und lass sich die Nachricht durch.  
Seine Stirn legte sich leicht in Falten.  
  
“Gibt es eine neue Mission?”, fragte der Junge ihm gegenüber mit vollem Mund und sah ihn aus großen neugierigen Augen an.  
“Nein. Der Rat möchte uns für zwei Zenten hier behalten, um sicher zu gehen, dass du deine Kurse machen kannst.”  
Sofort kam ein enttäuschtes Geräusch vom anderen Ende des schmalen Tisches.  
“Anakin”, er sah ihn streng an. “Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, es gibt Wissen. Bildung ist sehr wichtig als Jedi. Wenn du nichts weißt, provozierst du Situationen, die du nicht kontrollieren kannst. Und ohne Wissen kannst du deine Aufgabe als Jedi nicht erfüllen.”  
Hellblaue Augen blickten leicht schuldbewusst auf den Teller vor ihm.  
“Okay.”  
“Ich möchte, dass du zusätzlich noch einen Kurs bei Meister Piell belegst, um deine Beobachtungs- und Auffassungsgabe zu schulen. Du hast ein großes Talent dafür kleine Unterschiede zu bemerken.”  
Allzu begeistert sah der Junge ihm gegenüber nicht aus, nickte aber und stand dann auf um seinen leeren Teller wegzuräumen.  
  
Danach sammelte er seinen Umhang ein und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um.  
“Gehen wir zusammen zum Essen?”  
Obi-Wan lächelte.  
“Sehr gern.”  
Damit schloss sich die Tür hinter dem Jungen und Obi-Wan war wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken. Die sich immer noch um den Traum drehten.  
Am Besten ging er auch in einen der großen Gemeinschaftstrainingsräume. Sicher würde ein anderer Jedi sich zu einem Sparring bereit erklären.  



	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich, nachdem mein Umzug jetzt fertig ist und tatsächlich wieder Internet vorhanden ist, kann ich endlich das nächste Kapitel online stellen!
> 
> Ich habe es nicht vergessen, keine Sorge.  
> Allen, die das hier lesen, wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :D

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden und schließenden Tür weckte ihn. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sich nach einer möglichen Gefahr um. Doch nichts in dem Raum, in dem er sich befand ließ den Eindruck von Gefahr erwecken.  
Er setzte sich auf und strich das Haar hinter ein Ohr. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es etwas länger als schulterlang war.  
Der raue Stoff des Umhangs kratze an der verbrannten Haut seiner Schultern. Und als er den Arm streckte, spürte er wie sich die Haut spannte, zog und kribbelte.  
Wenn er doch nur den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen könnte. Er müsste nur…. Doch da war nichts, als er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er die Heilung seiner Haut schneller voran treiben konnte.  
Es frustrierte ihn, dass in seinem Kopf eine solche Leere herrschte.  
Das Geräusch von Gegenständen, die bewegt wurden und kurz darauf der Geruch nach Essen erinnerten ihn daran, warum er aufgewacht war.  
Er war bei Shmi Skywalker.  
Der Name schlug eine Seite in ihm an, die gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite war.  
Langsam - um seine verbrannte Haut zu schonen - stand er auf. Seine Gelenke protestierten und seine Haut spannte sich unangenehm über seine Muskeln. Er schlang den Umhang ordentlich um seine Schultern und begab sich nach Unten in den Wohnbereich der Behausung.

“Hallo.”, seine Stimme klang rau, als hätte er ein Reibeisen verschluckt.  
Braune Augen sahen erschrocken zu ihm auf.  
“Entschuldigung, ich wollte Euch nicht wecken.”, sie war in der Küche und gab einige Zutaten in einen Topf, der vor sich hin köchelte.  
“Nein, das ist nicht schlimm. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?”, durch die schmalen Fenster am oberen Ende der Wände drang nur wenig Licht in den Raum und machte es nicht möglich die Tageszeit zu bestimmen.  
“Ihr habt zwei Tage geschlafen. Und ich hielt es nicht für ratsam euch zu wecken.”  
“Zwei…”, sein Gesicht musste Entsetzen spiegeln, denn die Frau vor ihm fing an zu lächeln.  
“Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Immerhin habt ihr einen ganzen Tag unter den Sonnen gelegen und ich kann verstehen, dass euer Körper, so gut Ihr ihn unter Kontrolle habt, Ruhe brauchte um sich davon zu erholen.”  
Sie stellte ihm einen Becher mit Tee auf die Anrichte.  
“Trinkt, aber langsam. Ihr müsst vollkommen ausgetrocknet sein.”  
Er nickte und nahm den Becher dankbar in die Hand. Der erste Schluck tat so gut, dass er am Liebsten den ganzen Becher mit einem Mal hinunter gestürzt hätte. Doch er riss sich zusammen und trank Schluck für Schluck, bis sein Mund sich nicht mehr wie Sandpapier anfühlte und sein Hals sich wieder an die Schluckbewegung gewöhnt hatte, ohne zu schmerzen.  
“Danke.”, ja, er klang auf jeden fall wieder mehr nach einem Menschen.  
Sie nickte ihm zu, nahm den Becher entgegen und füllte ihn nach.  
“Setzt euch und erzählt mir, wie ihr nackt in die Wüste dieses, von allen Göttern verlassenen, Planeten gelangt seid.”  
Er nahm an dem großen Tisch im Hauptraum platz. Die Arme auf den Tisch gelegt, drehte er leicht gedankenverloren den Teebecher in seinen Händen.  
Wie war er hierher gelangt? Wo war hier überhaupt?  
“Wenn Ihr so freundlich sein könntet, mir zu sagen, wo genau ich hier überhaupt bin?”, seine blauen Augen blickten unsicher in ihre, in denen sich Verwirrung spiegelte.  
“Ihr habt erwähnt, dass Ihr euch nicht erinnert.”, sagte sie langsam und kam aus der Küche heraus, während sie sich die Hände abwischte.  
“Ihr seid auf Tatooine. Einem Wüstenplanet im Outer Rim, dem vom Zentrum der Galaxis am weitesten entfernten Planeten. Hier herrscht das Huttenkartell und Scharlatane und Räuber gehören noch zu den besseren Bewohnern.”  
Sie setzte sich an das gegenüberliegende Ende des Tisches. Und irgendwie kam ihm das bekannt vor.  
Er nickte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er zuhörte, doch sie schwieg.  
Er wollte sie nicht drängen etwas zu sagen, daher versuchte er sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er bisher über sich, den Planeten und seine Bewohner in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.  
Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, nach der Reaktion von Shmi zu schließen, und es dürfte nicht sehr lang her sein.  
Sie hatte einen Sohn, der nicht hier war und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er daran Schuld war.  
Nun, wer war er? Ein Entführer wohl nicht, sonst hätte sie ihn nicht so freundlich aufgenommen und schon gar keine zwei Tage schlafen lassen, ohne ihm etwas anzutun. Er wusste, dass eine Mutter zu allem fähig war, wenn es um ihre Nachkommen ging.  
Also war er ein Freund. Oder zumindest ein Bekannter, wenn man die Reserviertheit bedachte, die sie ihm entgegen brachte.  
“Es ist jetzt einen halben Zyklus her, seit Ihr hier gewesen seid.”, unterbrach Shmi das Schweigen.  
Er sah fragen von seinem Becher auf, er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie er in Gedanken den Blick gesenkt hatte. Das durfte ihm nicht wieder passieren. Er musste achtsam sein, immer seiner Umgebung gewahr.  
“Ihr wart so sicher, dass Ihr Ani zu einer besseren Zukunft verhelfen könntet. Ihr habt an ihn geglaubt und ihn unterstützt, ihn aus der Sklaverei befreit.”, Sie sah ihn direkt an, ihre braunen Augen vorwurfsvoll. Doch sie sprach es nicht aus.  
“Was ist nur passiert?”  
Diese Frage stellte er sich selbst, seit er in der Wüste zu sich gekommen war. Doch er schüttelte nur stumm und betrübt den Kopf.  
“Erzählt Ihr mir von eurem Sohn? Wie kam es, dass ich mich so für ihn eingesetzt habe?”  
“Das werde ich gern tun, aber erst müsst Ihr essen.”, damit erhob sie sich wieder und verschwand einen Moment in der Küche, bevor ihre wohl gerundete Gestalt mit zwei Tellern, gefüllt mit dampfenden Essen, wieder zurück kam.  
Einen Teller stellte sie vor ihn und nahm dann wieder ihm gegenüber Platz.  
“Es ist nichts Spektakuläres, doch es ist essbar.”  
“Ich brauche nicht viel und dieses Mahl ist mehr, als ich seit langer Zeit hatte. Ich danke Euch.”  
Shmi lächelte und fing an zu essen.  
“Ihr habt euch nicht verändert. Immer noch der bescheidene, gütige Mann.”  
Ein paar Bissen lang schwieg sie wieder und er lauschte, versuchte ruhig zu essen und sie nicht zu drängen, ihm alles zu sagen, was sie wusste und er nicht.  
Nach einer Weile legte sie ihren Löffel beiseite.  
“Ani lief euch über den Weg, als Ihr Ersatzteile für ein Schiff suchtet…” Und so fing sie an zu erzählen, unterbrach sich ab und zu, um ihm und sich selbst noch einmal Essen nachzugeben und neuen Tee zu holen.  
Während sie sprach, spürte er ihre Trauer und Sehnsucht nach ihrem Sohn. Aber auch ihre Hoffnung, dass jetzt alles besser werden würde.  
“Qui-Gon?”, er reagierte erst, als die Pause, die sie machte, länger wurde und sie nicht weiter sprach.  
“Bitte was?”  
Jetzt lächelte sie ihn wieder an.  
“Das ist euer Name, Qui-Gon Jinn.”  
“Oh”, mehr viel ihm zu dieser Offenbarung nicht ein. Und innerlich schalt er sich, da er doch wortgewandter sein musste. Zumindest nachdem, was Shmi ihm erzählt hatte. Immerhin hatte er einen Sklavenjungen seinem Besitzer abgeschwatzt.  
Leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.  
“Entschuldigung. Aber der Name sagt mir nichts. Er weckt keine Erinnerungen oder so etwas.”  
Ein trauriger Zug legte sich um ihren Mund, als sie aufstand, um die Teller zurück in die Küche zu bringen.  
“Das tut mir leid. Ich hatte gehofft euch helfen zu können. Doch kann ich euch auch nur das erzählen, was ich weiß. Ich weiß nicht, was passierte, als ihr Tatooine verlassen habt.”  
Wieder schwang Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme mit.  
“Ich denke, euer Sohn vermisst Euch genauso sehr, wie Ihr ihn.”, er versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen und ihr damit etwas von der Trauer zu nehmen, die sie plagte.  
“Ich bereue es nicht, ihn gehen gelassen zu haben. Es war das Richtige. Und doch vermisse ich ihn schrecklich. Er war der Sonnenstrahl, der jeden meiner Tage erhellte.” Sie lächelte wieder.  
“Aber jetzt solltet ihr wieder schlafen gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag. Ich habe Kleidung für Euch besorgt, wenn Ihr also möchtet könnt Ihr Euch morgen Mos Espa ansehen. Aber versucht nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf euch zu lenken.”  
“Das werde ich gern versuchen”, er lächelte zurück, “Gibt es Etwas, worauf ich besonders achten sollte?”  
“Nehmt euch vor den Wett-Büros in Acht und vor den Schrotthändlern, dann solltet ihr keine Probleme haben.”  
Er nickte und ging Richtung Treppe.  
“Danke Shmi, und gute Nacht.”  
“Gute Nacht Qui-Gon.”

Als er wieder im Bett lag, betrachtete er eine Weile die vielen technischen Dinge. Bauteile für den Droiden, Antriebsspulen, Kabel und Platinen und noch viel mehr, waren überall aufgestapelt. Immer noch nagte ein Gefühl an ihm, das er nicht greifen konnte. Doch der Schatten des Jungen, den er beim ersten Mal gesehen hatte, tauchte nicht wieder auf.  
Bald richtete er den Blick an die Decke und ließ in Gedanken alles noch einmal vorbeiziehen, was Shmi ihm erzählt hatte.  
Er war ein Jedi - was auch immer das sein sollte - und hatte ihrem Sohn geholfen aus der Sklaverei zu entkommen, indem er ihm half ein Pott-Rennen zu gewinnen. Und damit hatte er eine Wette gegen den damaligen Besitzer gewonnen.  
Danach waren sie zügig aufgebrochen, weil auch die Ersatzteile für ihr - er war anscheinend mit mehreren Personen unterwegs gewesen - Raumschiff geliefert worden waren.  
Er hatte den Jungen - Anakin - nach Coruscant bringen wollen, damit er dort im Tempel der Jedi ausgebildet werden konnte.  
Also mussten die Jedi eine Organisation sein. Vielleicht konnte er morgen mehr erfahren, wenn er sich die Siedlung ansah. Er konnte sicher ein Informationspult finden.  
Diese Gedanken beruhigten ihn und er schloss die Augen.  
Der Schlaf kam fast sofort und mit ihm ein Traum.  
 _“Versprich es mir…. Bilde den Jungen … aus…”_  
 _“Meister… Bitte...!”_


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen :D da wir schon bei 99 Views sind, gibt's gleich mal das nächste Kapitel.
> 
> Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare, also fleißig schreiben :D  
> Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Die Bewegung hatte ihm sehr gut getan und seinen Geist erfrischt. Ein Blick zu einem Chronometer sagte ihm, dass er noch genug Zeit hatte sich zu duschen und dann Anakin von seinem Kurs abzuholen. So konnten sie gemeinsam in den großen Speisesaal gehen. Sein Kopf war, zu seiner Erleichterung, leer und keine störenden Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Als er aufsah stellte er erstaunt fest, dass er schon vor seinem Quartier stand. Er hatte den Weg gar nicht mitbekommen.  
Ein leises Kichern neben ihm zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
“He he, deinen Kopf du vergessen hast, Meister Kenobi?”  
Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen, als er sich zu dem kleinen Jedimeister umdrehte.  
“Meister Yoda”, er verbeugte sich tief. “Was führt euch zu meinem Quartier?”  
“Hmmm, was zu dir mich führt, fragst du? Nicht wissen du tust?”, schmunzelte der alte Meister und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stock, während seine großen, grünen Ohren belustigt auf und ab wippten.  
Obi-Wan errötete noch mehr.  
“Verzeiht, Meister. Kommt doch herein. Ich bin heute mit meinen Gedanken nicht hier.”  
“Gedanken schweifen, ja? Schweifen auf ferne Planeten, mit viel Wasser und Dunkelheit, ja?”  
Natürlich wusste Meister Yoda es. Obi-Wan hatte vor dem kleinen, uralten Meister noch nie etwas verheimlichen können. Es war als könnte er, wenn er wollte in den Kopf von jedem sehen und die tiefsten Geheimnisse würden sich einfach vor ihm ausbreiten.  
Obi-Wan öffnete die Tür und trat nach dem kleinen, grünen, Meister ein. Dieser ging direkt zu der alten Couch und hüpfte mit mehr Gewandtheit, als sein Äußeres erscheinen ließ, hinauf und setzte sich.  
“Möchtet Ihr einen Tee?” Er erhielt nur ein zustimmendes Brummen. Damit ging er in die Küche und beschäftigte sich damit Tee zu kochen und ein paar Snacks herzurichten.  
Nach einer Weile hatte er alles fertig und konnte es nicht mehr heraus zögern, dem kleinen Jedimeister gegenüber zu treten.  
Er nahm das Tablett und ging in den Hauptraum zurück.  
Meister Yoda öffnete die Augen und blickte ihm ruhig entgegen. Er wartete bis Obi-Wan das Tablett auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte.  
“Noch jemanden du erwartest?”, fragte er dann in einem besonders ruhigen Ton, den Obi-Wan das letzte Mal gehört hatte, als er noch als Jüngling im Creché gewesen war.  
Erstaunt blickte er auf das Tablett. Tatsächlich hatte er drei Becher mit Tee gefüllt und heraus gebracht. Seinen eigenen, einen für Meister Yoda und den Becher von… Qui-Gon.  
“Oh, eigentlich… Nein, Meister, nein, ich erwarte niemanden weiter.” Als er den Becher wegbringen wollte hob Yoda seine drei fingrige Hand.  
“Hier lassen, du kannst den Becher.”, brummte der Meister. “Setz dich, Obi-Wan, erzählen du mir kannst, wenn du willst, was beschäftigt dich.”  
Er zögerte kurz, doch dann stellte er den Becher wieder auf den Tisch, so, als würde der Besitzer im Sessel ihm gegenüber sitzen. Dann setzte er sich auf den letzten verbleibenden Sessel, zur rechten Seite von Meister Yoda.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Obi-Wan konnte spüren, wie die Ruhe, die Yoda ausstrahlte auch auf ihn überging. Und erst da wurde ihm bewusst, wie aufgewühlt er war, obwohl er seine Gedanken durch das Sparring gut betäubt hatte. War seine Meditation doch so fruchtlos gewesen?

Die Minuten verstrichen, keiner der beiden Jedi sagte etwas. Sie genossen die Gesellschaft des Anderen und jeder gedachte auf seine Weise der Person, von der sie sich wünschten, dass sie noch unter ihnen weilen würde.  
“Ich hatte wieder den Traum.”  
Nur ein leichtes Zucken der grünen Ohren zeigte an, das Yoda ihm zuhörte, denn seine Augen waren wieder geschlossen.  
“Doch diesmal war so viel anders. … Qui-Gon hat überlebt.”  
Bei diesen Worten blickten ihn große grün-schwarze Augen traurig an.  
“Dein Wunsch es ist, dass er wieder hier ist. Doch nicht möglich, da eins er ist mit der Macht.”  
“Ich weiß, Meister.”, sagte er resigniert. Und dann begann er seinen Traum wiederzugeben.  
Sein Gegenüber hörte zu, unterbrach ihn nicht und stellte keine Fragen. So war es immer mit Yoda. Er lauschte, bis er fertig war. Und erst dann, wenn er alle Informationen hatte, dachte er nach und gab manchmal seinen Gedanken Worte.  
“Meditieren ich werde, über deinen Traum. Du mir erzählen, wenn wiederkehren er wird?”  
“Ja, Meister.”  
Yoda stellte den leeren Tee Becher zurück auf den Tisch und lies sich von der Couch gleiten.  
“Nach vorn blicken du musst. Eine große Aufgabe du jetzt hast, Obi-Wan.” Sein Tonfall war mitfühlend, er verstand nur zu gut, was es hieß, jemanden zu verlieren, der einem viel bedeutete. Hatte doch Yoda seinen ehemaligen Schüler Count Doku an die dunkle Seite der Macht verloren.

Das Tschirpen des Kommunikators riss beide wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
“Obi-Wan hier.”  
“Meister, wo seid Ihr? Ich sterbe vor Hunger!”  
“Anakin! Ich bin auf dem Weg.”  
Damit schaltete er das Gerät ab und steckte es wieder an seinen Gürtel. Mit einem leichten Grinsen wandte er sich Meister Yoda zu, in dessen Augen ebenso Belustigung funkelte.  
“Ich danke euch, Meister.” Damit verbeugte er sich. Yoda brummte nur kurz als Zustimmung, dann wandten sich beide zur Tür und verließen das Quartier.  
Obi-Wan eilte sofort weiter zu den Unterrichtsräumen, um Anakin abzuholen. Und spürte nicht den traurigen Blick, den Yoda ihm nachwarf.  
“Die Trauer Zeit braucht, ja. Aber solches Wunschdenken nicht gut ist.” Damit wandte sich der kleine Meister um und ging schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt in Richtung Jedi-Rat davon.  
Er würde den jungen Meister gut im Auge behalten müssen. Und beschloss ihn noch etwas länger in die Aufgaben von Coruscant einzubinden, damit er eventuelle Veränderungen schneller erkennen und, wenn nötig, beeinflussen konnte.

“Wo wart Ihr so lange, Meister?” Anakin saß mit saurem Gesichtsausdruck vor den Unterrichtsraum und blickte zu ihm auf.  
“Die Besprechung hat länger gedauert, Anakin. Aber jetzt können wir essen gehen.”  
Anakin stand auf und begann Richtung Speiseraum zu gehen, Obi-Wan lief neben ihm.  
“Jetzt ist von den ganzen leckeren Sachen sicher nichts mehr da…”  
Obi-Wan zog eine Braue hoch.  
“Du hättest auch einfach mit den anderen Padawanen gehen können.”  
Er bekam keine Antwort, Anakin brummte nur etwas in den Kragen seiner Tunika.  
Als sie den Speisesaal erreichten herrschte freundliche Geschäftigkeit und gegen die Befürchtungen seines Padawans war noch mehr als genug von allen Süßspeisen da, sodass der Junge sich den Bauch vollschlagen konnte.

Und damit begann ihre Routine im Tempel. Anakin besuchte jeden Tag die vorgesehenen Unterrichtseinheiten und Trainingskurse. Dabei machte er schnell Fortschritte und bald hatte er die anderen Padawane in vielen Belangen eingeholt.  
Obi-Wan wurde vom Rat der Jedi eingespannt und meist für Debatten zum Senat geschickt um die Entwicklungen zu beobachten.  
Der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine leistete gute Arbeit und brachte etwas mehr Ordnung in den Senat, so hatte es den Anschein. Denn in dem halben Zyklus, den er jetzt im Amt verbrachte, waren einige Entscheidungen beschlossen worden, die vorher Zyklen lang diskutiert worden waren.  
Auch brachten die jüngsten Ereignisse des Planeten Naboo ihm Sympathiepunkte, und machten auch die Arbeit der Abgeordneten von Naboo leichter.  
Obi-Wan beobachtete mit Erleichterung, dass der gesamte Senat gewillt war, dem Planeten zu helfen, bis dort wieder alles in den richtigen Bahnen lief.

Und doch, trotz all der positiven Entwicklungen, Unruhe nagte an seinem Geist. Eine leise Stimme versuchte ihn zu sich zu rufen. Zu einem Ort weit entfernt von Coruscant. Er schob sie immer wieder bei Seite, versuchte, durch seine Arbeit beim Senat, sie zu unterdrücken. Und an manchen Tagen schaffte er es. Da schwieg die Stimme, die ihm sagte, er sollte nicht hier sein. Und an manchen Tagen konnte er sie fast deutlich in seinem Bewusstsein hören.

Aber, wann immer er in einer Meditation nach ihr greifen wollte, entzog sie sich. Schlüpfte durch seine geistigen Finger, wie Wasser durch eine Felsspalte und versickerte in der Dunkelheit.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein etwas schnelleres Update :D  
> Ich komme gut mit der Story voran und es lässt sich hervorragend arbeiten, wenn ich in diesen Abständen ein Kapitel poste.

Shmi zeigte ihm, wie er die Feuchtigkeitsevaporatoren reparieren konnte. Damit verbrachten sie beide mehrere Tage, bevor er es endlich schaffte, einen allein wieder in Gang zu setzen. Sie lachten dabei viel zusammen. Shmi schien es sehr zu amüsieren, wie ungeschickt er im Umgang mit Technik war. Sicher, er konnte ohne Probleme mit funktionsfähigen Konsolen und Terminals arbeiten. Aber die altersschwachen, zusammen gestückelten und unzählige Male geflickten Evaporatoren - nun, die waren ein ganz eigenes Kapitel.

Die Frau erzählte ihm viel von ihrem Sohn und dem Leben, welches sie hier geführt hatten. Voll von Entbehrungen und Anstrengungen. Nie sicher, ob der nächste Tag nicht einen neuen, grausameren Besitzer bringen würde als Watto, den Schrotthändler.  
“Er sieht in allem immer das Gute, mein kleiner Ani. Das war es, was meine Tage erträglicher gemacht hat, zu wissen, dass trotz allem, er immer lächeln würde.”, Shmi lächelte selbst, als sie dies sagte.  
Er stellte seinen Trinkbecher vor sich auf den Tisch.  
“Morgen werde ich mich um den nächsten Evaporator kümmern.”, grinste er und verbeugte sich kurz.  
“Gute Nacht Shmi.”  
“Gute Nacht Qui-Gon.”, sie blieb noch sitzen und blickte gedankenverloren in ihren Becher.

Er störte ihre Gedanken nicht weiter, sondern ging in den Schlafraum, den er benutzte, seit er in Mos Espa angekommen war.  
Ihn beschäftigten seine eigenen Gedanken.

Nachdem er aufgewacht war und Shmi Skywalker ihm alles über sich und seinen letzten Aufenthalt auf Tatooine erzählte hatte, waren sie zu einem Heiler gegangen. Der hatte nicht viel feststellen können. Alle Wunden an seinem Körper waren lange verheilt und vernarbt. Und auch sein Sonnenbrand heilte gut ab, hinterließ aber eine gesunde Bräune.  
Was sein Gedächtnis anging, so konnte der Heiler ihnen nicht helfen. Er hatte gesagt, dass die Erinnerungen mit der Zeit zurück kehren würden, oder gar nicht. Sie konnten nur warten.

Und sie warteten. Nun mehr seit einem Zehnt. Doch nicht eine Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Selbst der Name, von dem Shmi gesagt hatte, es wäre seiner, klang immer noch fremd und manchmal musste sie ihn zwei mal rufen, bevor er reagierte.

Er fühlte sich verlassen und abgeschottet. Doch konnte er nicht sagen, zu was er eine Verbindung so sehr vermisste, dass es fast körperlich weh tat.

Einem unbestimmten Gedanken folgend ließ er sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen nieder. Seine Hände legte er mit den Handflächen auf seine Oberschenkel und schloss die Augen. Er horchte in sich hinein. Spürte, wie sein Rücken eine vertraute, aufrechte Position einnahm und sich dabei entspannte.  
Er ließ seinen Atem regelmäßig werden, zählte langsam zwischen ein- und ausatmen bis drei, bevor er den nächsten Atemzug machte. Versuchte seinen Körper vollkommen zu entspannen.  
Langsam begutachtete er in Gedanken seinen Körper und stellte erstaunt fest, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er es schaffte, in eine meditative Trance zu fallen.

Er versuchte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge selbst vorzustellen. Wie er da saß, die Beine untergeschlagen auf dem harten Lehmboden des Zimmers. Der Rücken gerade, aber nicht durchgestreckt, die Schultern entspannt. Das Gesicht ruhig, ein Bild der Gelassenheit. Die Hände locker und nicht verkrampft.  
So sah er einen Mann vor sich knien, der ihm so fremd war. Mit den langen Haaren, die über die Schultern reichten und wohl einmal braun gewesen waren, nun aber von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und, vom vielen Aufenthalt im Freien,  ausgeblichen waren.

Und doch strahlte dieses Bild vor innerer Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit. Wer ist nur dieser Mann?  
Vermisste jemand ihn? Suchte jemand nach ihm? Shmi hatte erzählt, dass er damals in Begleitung eines Gangen und einer jungen Frau gewesen war. Wo waren die zwei? Wer waren sie? Waren sie auch Jedi? Konnte er sie finden?

Doch hier auf Tatooine waren Informationen nur sehr schwer zu bekommen. Vor allem, wenn sie die Republik betrafen. Das Huttenkartell wachte eisern über alles, was gehandelt werden konnte. Und Informationen waren eines der teuersten Güter überhaupt. Neben Spice und Sklaven.Zudem machte die Lage des Planeten es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass zufällig ein republikanisches Raumschiff landen und er so an Neuigkeiten gelangen könnte.

Das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge verschwand. Langsam tauchte er aus der Trance auf, in die er sich begeben hatte. Die Unterkunft war komplett dunkel. Auch Shmi musste mittlerweile zu Bett gegangen sein. Nur spärlich beleuchtete das einfallende Licht von draußen seinen Raum. Als er sich erhob protestierten seine Knie leicht und die Beinmuskeln waren verspannt. Er hatte länger meditiert, als er gedacht hatte. Zögerlich legte er sich auf das Bett. An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum. In seinem Geist kreisten mehr Fragen denn je und auch durch seine Meditation hatte er nicht eine Antwort gefunden.  
Jeder Gedanke begann mit: Wenn er doch nur… und verlief im nichts. Er wusste nicht, was sein Geist so dringend verlangte, dass ihm Antworten und Ruhe geben könnte. Alles was er wahrnahm war die Leere in seinen Erinnerungen und ein Verlangen nach Verbundenheit zu etwas, dass er nicht benennen konnte.

_Sie saßen fest. Doch er wusste, sie hatten die Situation unter Kontrolle, wenn sie bedacht vorgingen. Die Droiden waren kein Problem, auch wenn ihnen viele den Weg zu einem Schiff abschnitten._  
_Er rutschte etwas beiseite, als eine weitere Person neben ihm hinter den Transportkisten in Deckung ging._  
_“Ihr hattet Recht, Meister, die Verhandlungen waren kurz.”, sagte eine Stimme, die von überall herzukommen schien._  
_Blau-grüne Augen leuchteten ihn mit jugendlichem Feuer an. Er drehte den Kopf um die Person neben sich besser betrachten zu können. Er wusste, er sollte antworten. Doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen._

_Kurzes rotblondes Haar leuchtete kurz im Licht eines Lampe auf, als sie sich durch den dunklen Gang bewegten. Auf der Hut vor jeder Gefahr, die hinter der nächsten Biegung lauern konnte. Er griff an seinen Gürtel, zog einen metallenen Zylinder und ging in eine defensive Haltung. Die Person neben ihm tat das Gleiche. Ein schmaler, geflochtener Zopf hing an der rechten Seite des feurigen Kopfes hinab bis auf die Brust des jungen Mannes._

_Blasterfeuer durchzuckte die Luft. Rote und grüne Blitze in entgegen gesetzten Richtungen. Sie eilten mit einer großen Gruppe Menschen einen Gang entlang. Ein Kind lief zwischen ihnen.  
“Ihr müsst zu den Schiffen. Los! Wir halten sie auf!” Damit blieb er stehen, der junge Mann mit ihm._

_“Nach Naboo wir euch schicken. Der Senat Jedi-Unterhändler angefordert hat. Wir senden euch.”_  
“Ja, Meister.”, er verbeugte sich vor der schemenhaften Gestalt. Er stand in einem Kreis aus Sesseln. Manche besetzt, in manchen ein Hologramm und einige wenige waren leer. Doch keine der Personen vor ihm war klar erkennbar. Alles war verschwommen, als würde man es durch trübes Glas betrachten.  
_“Möge die Macht mit euch sein.”_  
_Wieder verbeugte er sich, erwiderte die Grußformel und drehte sich um. Wieder stand der junge Mann neben ihm. Schweigend verließen sie den Saal._  
_“Das werden sicher langweilige Verhandlungen, Meister.”_  
_“Hüte deine Zunge, Padawan. Wünschen wir uns lieber, dass die Verhandlungen ruhig ablaufen und nichts störendes passiert.”_  
_Ein freches Grinsen umspielte die jungen Lippen, als der Junge sich mit Schalk in den Augen zu  ihm drehte._  
_“Wie ihr wünscht, mein Meister.”, grinste er und eilte dann voraus um die Reisevorbereitungen zu beginnen._  
_Er lächelte nur in sich hinein. Bald würde er einen Jediritter aus ihm machen._

_Ein rot leuchtendes Schwert durchfuhr die Luft. Er konnte gerade so blocken. Sein Gegner war kein Anfänger und er hatte alle Mühe ihn in Schach zu halten. Die Sonnen des Planeten blendeten ihn und der Sand wirbelte von ihren Bewegungen auf._  
_Hinter sich hörte er das Schiff starten und auf ihn zukommen._  
_“Qui-Gon!”_  
_Er setzte einen letzten Schlag an, dann drehte er sich um rannte ein kurzes Stück und sprang. Die Einstiegsluke schloss sich hinter ihm._

Außer Atem und schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Einen Moment starrte er an die Decke, das Bild der sich schließenden Luke noch immer vor Augen und wie ein junger Mann mit rotblonden Haaren und einem schmalen, geflochtenen Zopf auf der rechten Seite auf ihn zu gerannt kam.

Wer…? Doch ein Geräusch aus der unteren Ebene störte seine Gedanken.  
Lautlos stand er auf und schlich zur Treppe. Es war noch immer Dunkel überall und aus Shmis Zimmer konnte er ihren ruhigen Atem hören. Sie schlief noch.

Seine Hand wanderte unbewusst zu seiner Hüfte, doch als sie ins Leere griff, bemerkte er die Bewegung und sah an sich herunter. Er hatte keine Waffe um einen eventuellen Einbrecher abwehren zu können.  
Wieder hörte er etwas klappern. Es kam aus der Küche, konnte er jetzt feststellen.  
Unbewaffnet schlich er weiter. Wenn er das Überraschungsmoment nutzen konnte, würde er schon mit allem fertig werden, was da unten war.  
Lautlos bewegte er sich durch die Schatten und umging alle Hindernisse, in der ihm mittlerweile vertrauten Umgebung.  
Ein schabendes Geräusch wurde lauter und wieder schepperte etwas, diesmal wesentlich lauter. Er konnte leichtes Schmatzen hören und wie Essensreste auf den Boden vielen.

Er betrat vorsichtig die Küche und schaltet mit einer Hand am Sensor das Licht ein, während er mit der anderen seine Augen schützte.  
Ein kurzes Quieken war zu hören und dann schabten hastige Krallen über den Boden.  
Eine Womp-Ratte hatte sich in die Unterkunft geschlichen, anscheinend angelockt von den Resten des Abendessens, welche jetzt in der ganzen Küche verteilt waren. Das Tier quetschte sich gerade durch einen Spalt in einem der Fenster und war verschwunden.

Qui-Gon atmete auf. Dann fing er leise an zu lachen, er wollte Shmi nicht wecken. Doch die Situation machte ihm seine Anspannung bewusst, die sich jetzt in seinem Lachanfall Luft machte.  
“Du bist schon ein alter Narr.”, sagt er zu sich selbst. Dann suchte er das Putzzeug um die Schweinerei des kleinen Besuchers zu beseitigen. An seinen Traum dachte er nicht mehr.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für euch :D ein neues Update!  
> Wie immer freue ich mich sehr über Kommentare und Meinungen!  
> Jetzt gehe ich den Tag genießen :D

Anakin schaffte es langsam nicht nur den Wissensstand der anderen Padawane aufzuholen, es sah so aus, als würde er auch langsam einige Freundschaften schließen.  
Obi-Wan war erleichtert darüber. Er hatte befürchtet, dass der Junge noch sehr lange Zeit oder vielleicht für immer allein sein würde, ohne Anschluss an die anderen.

“... Aber ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht richtig war und dann hat er gesagt…”, Anakin hielt in seinem Wortschwall inne. “Obi-Wan, du hörst mir gar nicht zu!”  
Etwas schuldbewusst sah er auf seinen Teller und bemerkte, dass er noch nicht einmal etwas gegessen hatte.  
“Es tut mir leid, Ani. Ich werde meditieren gehen. Nimm dir nach dem Unterricht frei und mach etwas, dass dir Spaß macht. Ich werde sicher erst spät wiederkommen.”, damit stand er auf, nahm seinen Mantel vom Eingang und ging hinaus. Das Frühstück und den enttäuschten und besorgten Blick seines Schülers hinter sich lassend.

Er streifte durch den Tempel. Den ursprünglichen Plan in den Saal der tausend Quellen zu gehen hatten seine Füße schnell verworfen. Und so lies er sich dorthin tragen, wohin es seine Füße zog. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, schwebten in einem Grau, in dem nichts war und nichts blieb.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er vor einer Tür stehen blieb, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass er im Bereich der Ritterunterkünfte war, die den jungen Jedirittern vorbehalten waren, welche gerade erst ihre Prüfungen bestanden und den neuen Rang erhalten hatten. Hier hatten sie die Möglichkeit sich an ihr eigenständiges Leben zu gewöhnen, ohne einen Meister, der ihnen ständig sagen wollte, was sie tun und lassen sollten.

Seine blaugrünen Augen musterten die Tür mit erwachter Neugierde.  
_Warum bin ich gerade hier her gegangen?_  
Die Tür war verschlossen, aber ohne spezifischen Sicherheitscode. Es wohnte also niemand in dem Quartier dahinter.  
Er gab seinen Code ein und mit einem leisen Summen öffnete sich die Tür.

Obi-Wan zögerte. Sollte er wirklich eintreten?  
Ein schwaches Glitzern aus dem Inneren des Quartiers erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er trat ein. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür mit einem Zischen.  
Staunend sah Obi-Wan sich um. Diese Unterkunft war sehr lange Zeit nicht benutzt worden.  
Die Einrichtung war spartanisch und ordentlich. Zwei Stühle standen an einem schmalen Tisch, der direkt neben der Kochnische platziert war. Als wollte jemand möglichst kurze Wege zwischen Kochen und Speisen haben.  
Der Großteil des Hauptraumes war leer. Einige Teppiche, die lange ausgeblichen waren, lagen auf dem Boden verteilt. Vor dem einzigen großen Fenster stand eine noch ältere Couch. Sie sah stark benutzt aus. Als hätte der ehemalige Bewohner mehr Zeit auf ihr verbracht als in seinem Bett.  
_Qui-Gon hat immer lieber auf der Couch geschlafen. Egal, ob sie zu klein war, oder nicht._  
Das Material musste einmal eine dunkelbraune Farbe gehabt haben. Die Sitzflächen waren sehr abgenutzt und ausgeblichen, dort wo jemand am häufigsten gesessen hatte.

Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in den Hauptraum hinein, so als erwartete er, dass jeden Moment ein anderer Jedi aus dem Schlafraum hinten links kommen würde und ihn fragte, was er hier tat.

Und dann sah er das Glitzern erneut. Neben der Couch auf dem Fußboden lag etwas, dass das einfallende Licht reflektierte. Er ging hin und blickte ungläubig auf den kleinen Gegenstand.  
Es war ein Stein. Seine Oberfläche glatt geschliffen, wahrscheinlich von Flusswasser. Er hatte eine dunkelgraue Farbe und war mit blauen und grünen Linien durchzogen.  
Obi-Wan ließ sich langsam auf die Knie fallen und streckte die Hand nach dem kleinen Stein aus. Doch bevor seine Fingerspitzen die Oberfläche berühren konnten hielt er inne.

_Was geht hier vor sich? Ist dieser Stein wirklich das, wofür ich es halte?_

Dann berührten seine Finger die glatt polierte Oberfläche des Steins und die Welt um ihn wurde schwarz.

_“Qui-Gon! Du hast es geschafft!”, eine junge Tahl strahlte ihn an. Ihre leuchtenden Augen blickten voll Bewunderung zu dem großen, jungen, starken Mann auf, der ihr gegenüber stand._  
_“Hast du etwa an mir gezweifelt?”, lachte dieser. Seine hellbraunen Haare waren kurz geschnitten, doch kein Padawanzopf hing über seine Schulter. An der Stelle, an der er hätte sein sollen, waren etwas längere Haare. Doch es sah so aus, als wären sie erst vor kurzem geschnitten worden._  
_“Niemand zweifelt am großen Qui-Gon Jinn, dem Meister der Unmöglichkeiten und Verfechter der armen, hilflosen Geschöpfe!”, aus Tahls Worten sprach Schalk und ein wenig Verehrung._  
_Beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus._  
_“Komm, ich zeige dir meine neue Unterkunft, da können wir den nächsten Plan für die Rettung der Galaxie schmieden!” Qui-Gon fasste Tahl an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Obi-Wan konnte den Blick nicht von den Händen wenden, die sich festhielten. Ihre schlanke, dunkelhäutige Hand in seiner großen, starken hellhäutigen. Sie schienen dazu bestimmt, sich zu halten._

_Sie standen vor der Tür, durch die auch Obi-Wan gegangen war. Das Tastenfeld leuchtete und forderte den Schlüsselcode seines Besitzers. Mit einem breiten Grinsen tippte Qui-Gon den kurzen Code ein und die Tür öffnete sich._  
_“Du brauchst mehr Möbel, Qui.”, Tahl sah sich kopfschüttelnd um._  
_“Wozu? Ich habe eine Couch und der Tisch ist groß genug um daran zu essen oder zu arbeiten. Ich werde sowieso fast nie hier sein. Wie viele frischgebackene Jediritter kennst du, die in den ersten Jahren nach ihrer Prüfung länger als ein Zehnt im Tempel verbracht haben?”_  
_Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und sah missbilligend auf den jungen Mann herab, der sich auf die Couch hatte fallen lassen._  
_Er war zu lang, so dass seine Beine ein gutes Stück über die Lehne hinaus ragten._  
_“Du hättest wenigstens eine nehmen sollen, die groß genug ist, für dich.”_  
_Doch Qui-Gon lachte nur und winkte sie zu sich._

_Es regnete. Qui-Gon saß auf der Couch. Das Material war schon etwas mehr abgenutzt. Um ihn herum lagen Durafolien, Datenpads und verschiedenes andere. Er bereitete sich auf eine Mission vor._  
_Obi-Wan betrachtete ihn. In diesem Moment sah er schon mehr aus, wie der Qui-Gon, den er kannte. Ruhig, besonnen, immer darauf bedacht, so vorbereitet wie möglich zu sein._  
_Seine längeren Haare reichten ihm bis kurz über die Ohren und das Braun war schon leicht heller geworden durch viele Einsätze auf sonnigen Planeten._  
_Dann traf sich ihr Blick._  
_“Hallo. Besuchst du mich wieder?”, Qui-Gon sprach ihn direkt an. Obi-Wan war verwirrt. Dies war eine Vision. Wie konnte Qui-Gon ihn so direkt ansprechen. Und was meinte er…_  
_“Wieder?”, er sprach seine Frage nicht komplett aus, doch der andere Jedi schien zu verstehen._  
_“Du warst hier, kurz nachdem ich Ritter geworden war.”_  
_“Du hast mich bemerkt?”, Obi-Wan war sprachlos. Was war das hier? Was sollte das?_  
_“Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber wenn du mich schon zum zweiten Mal besuchst, muss es wohl wichtig sein.”, Qui-Gon sah ihn forschend an, doch in seinem Blick lag nur Neugierde, keine Kalkulation,Berechnung und Abschätzung, wie sich etwas auf die nächste Situation auswirken würde._  
_Obi-Wan wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte._  
_“Nun, wenn du nicht redest, werde ich dir etwas erzählen. Ich bin…”_  
_“Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedimeister, Rebell und Querulant, immer gegen die Entscheidungen des Rates und doch meistens auf seinem Weg richtig.”_  
_“Meister? Bei weitem nicht. Dem Rest kann ich durchaus zustimmen. Aber dafür, dass du so viel über mich weißt, weiß ich gar nichts über dich.”_  
_Obi-Wan setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen vor die Couch._  
_“Wenn man so will, bin ich ein Bild aus der Zukunft. Daher weiß ich nicht, was ich euch erzählen darf. Wenn diese Vision hier Realität für euch war, sollte ich eigentlich lieber wieder verschwinden.”_  
_Eine große, starke Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er war erstaunt und erschrocken, dass er die Berührung spüren konnte._  
_“Bleib und leiste mir Gesellschaft. Ich bin im Moment allein hier im Trakt. Und kann etwas Ablenkung von der Stille gebrauchen.”_  
_Obi-Wan nickte. “Okay. Mein Name ist Obi….”_

_“Obi-Wan hierher!” Blasterfeuer fuhr um ihn herum in die Erde und er lief so schnell er konnte zwischen den Bäumen entlang. Noch einen Moment, dann drehte er sich mit dem Lichtschwert in der Hand um und erledigte seinen Verfolger._  
_“Meister, wer ist das?”_  
_“Michse Jar-Jar Bings! Michse Gangen.”_

_“Ihr müsst in die Flieger! Los! Anakin such dir ein sicheres Versteck und bleib dort!” Qui-Gon hatte sein Lichtschwert schon in der Hand und Obi-Wan zog seines auch. Die schulterlangen, ergrauten Haare wehten hinter seinem Meister her, als er mit weiter Schritten Richtung Feind lief._  
_“Wir halten die Droiden auf. Los!” Und sie stürmten voran, Seite an Seite._

_Tatooine war einer der trostlosesten Planeten, die ihm je untergekommen waren.  Wüste und zwei Sonnen, welche die Luft verbrannten. Er stand vor einer Siedlung. Die Häuser waren sandfarben, da sie wohl auch aus diesem Material erbaut wurden, mit abgerundeten Dächern, um dem Wind nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche geben zu können. Die Landschaft war so trostlos. Er mochte diesen Planeten nicht._  
_“Wer bist du?”, er kannte die Stimme, er würde sie überall erkennen._  
_Obi-Wan wandte sich um und blickte in die Augen von Qui-Gon Jinn. Er sah müde und verwirrt aus. Auf seinem Gesicht waren ein paar Falten mehr, als er sich erinnern konnte. Und etwas mehr Silber durchzog das lange Haar. Ein einfacher Mantel, wie ihn die Sklaven trugen, lag um seine Schultern geschlungen um ihn vor dem rauen Wind zu schützen. Seine ganze Kleidung war den Einheimischen entsprechend._  
_Und doch war er immer noch der Hüne, als den Obi-Wan ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Seine blau-grauen Augen blickten voll Güte in die Welt._  
_“Meister, warum sind wir hier?”_  
_“Warum nennst du mich ‘Meister’? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wer ich bin.”, seine Stimme war stark wie eh und je, und doch konnte Obi-Wan die Unsicherheit hören._  
_“Warum sind wir auf Tatooine?”, fragte er noch einmal. Und hoffte, dass Qui-Gon seine Frage erst einmal ruhen lassen würde._  
_“Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin hier aufgewacht. Shmi sagt, dass ich vor etwas mehr als einem halben Zyklus schon einmal hier war. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern.”_  
_“Was? Vor einem halben Zyklus… Das ist unmöglich.”_  
_Obi-Wan drehte sich der Kopf. Das war und möglich. Das war…_

Er schlug die Augen auf. Die Decke, an die er starrte, war ihm unbekannt. Langsam richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das Gesicht. Das seine rechte Hand etwas umklammerte registrierte er erst später. Ein kleiner grauer Stein lag in seiner Hand, durchzogen mit grünen und blauen Streifen.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Und es lies sich nur sehr schwer beruhigen. Eine leichte Panik überkam Obi-Wan und er konnte einen Moment lang nicht dagegen ankämpfen.  
War es eine Vision gewesen? Aber, dann hätte er nicht mit den Personen darin interagieren können.  Und der letzte Teil. Qui-Gon auf Tatooine. Sie waren auf dem Planeten nie gemeinsam an einem Ort gewesen, außer auf dem Raumschiff. Aber in dieser Vision hatte er mit seinem Meister vor einer Siedlung gestanden.

“Reiß dich zusammen, Obi-Wan! Du kommst dahinter. Jetzt beruhige dich.” Er richtete sich auf zu einer Meditationsposition. Das, was er erlebt hatte, konnte er nicht noch mit durch den ganzen Tempel tragen. So verwirrt, wie er war, war er nicht einmal sicher, ob er seine Schilde lange genug aufrecht halten konnte. Er musste sich jetzt darum kümmern. Also versank er in einer Meditation. Den grauen Stein immer noch in der Hand.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier wird für dieses Jahr das letzte Kapitel.  
> Ich freue mich sehr, dass mein kleines Werk gelesen wird und bedanke mich für die bisherige Unterstützung :D
> 
> Ich wünsche allen eine schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.
> 
> Ich werde die Geschichte dann etwas schneller voran treiben. Zumindest hab ich das vor, mal gucken, was die Charaktere davon halten ;)  
> Kommentare und Kritiken sind immer gern gesehen ^^

Qui-Gon richtete sich auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Was war passiert?  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er vor der Siedlung Evaporatoren reparieren wollte. Shmi hatte gesagt,  dass wieder zwei ausgefallen waren. Vermutlich durch Ratten-Schaden. Doch so, wie es aussah, war er nicht weit gekommen. Er konnte hinter sich immer noch den Eingang zur Unterkunft erkennen.

_Was ist passiert? Was war…_

Dann viel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte einen jungen Mann vor der Unterkunft stehen sehen, der den Blick zum Rand der Siedlung gewandt hatte. Er hatte ihn angesprochen.  
Das Entsetzen auf dem jungen Gesicht wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Als hätte der Andere einen Geist gesehen. Er hatte förmlich zusehen können, wie alle Farbe aus dem sommersprossigen Gesicht wich und die grün-blauen Augen vor Schreck geweitet waren.

Er ließ seinen Blick über seine Umgebung schweifen. Niemand würdigte ihn mehr eines Blickes, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte - und somit kein Trunkenbold in der vollen Hitze der zwei Sonnen war, die im Zenit standen.

Langsam suchten seine Augen die Umgebung ab. Doch von dem jungen Mann mit den rötlichen Haaren war keine Spur zu sehen. Aus einem Instinkt heraus suchte sein Blick den Boden um sich herum ab. Keine weiteren Fußspuren im sandigen Boden, die zu den schweren, festen Stiefeln passten, welche der junge Mann getragen hatte.

_Er nannte mich ‘Meister’..._

Dieser Gedanke schien wieder eine Seite in ihm anzuschlagen. Doch er konnte sie nicht fassen. Nicht mit den mörderischen Kopfschmerzen, die sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit aufbauten.  
Er drehte sich langsam um und ging zurück zur Unterkunft. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich schwer dagegen.

Ihm wurde übel. Sein Kopf schien platzen zu wollen, weil etwas Zugang zu ihm wollte, dass er nicht kannte.  
Seine Hände krampften sich im Stoff seiner Hose fest und er versuchte sich auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren, den dies in seinen Fingern verursachte.  
“Ich … ich kann… ich kann das nicht…”, stöhnte er. Dann spürte er nur noch Leichtigkeit und Dunkelheit.  
Er bekam nicht mit, dass sein Körper seitlich absackte und mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden aufschlug, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

_“Ich kann keinen Padawan nehmen, Meister.”_  
_“Nicht können, oder nicht wollen, Qui-Gon? Ein großer Unterschied dies ist.”_  
_Er seufzte und betrachte weiter die Bewegungen der Sterne um ihn herum._  
_“Nun gut. Bandomeer dein nächstes Ziel sein wird. Auch das von Obi-Wan.”_

_“Nun, Meister, Ihr hattet recht. Die Verhandlungen sind kurz gewesen.”_  
_Grün-blaue Augen blicken ihn belustigt an. Doch er sah auch die Intelligenz dahinter, die Umsicht und das Verstehen._

_“Wer bist du?”_  
_“Ich bin…”_

“Qui-Gon? Bitte, wacht auf! Qui-Gon?”, die besorgte Stimme einer Frau drang zu ihm durch. Er musste antworten. Er musste… Die Dunkelheit streckte wieder ihre Fühler nach ihm aus, er konnte es spüren. Doch er musste zu dieser Stimme. Was hatte sie gesagt?  
“Wacht auf!”  
Richtig. Aufwachen.  
Langsam kämpfte er sich in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Die Dunkelheit ließ nur widerwillig von ihm ab, doch er musste. Er musste hier weg.

Ein Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen, er versuchte den Kopf zu bewegen. Doch er lies es sofort wieder sein, als der Schmerz einsetzte.  
“Qui-Gon? Könnt Ihr mich hören?”, da war sie wieder die Stimme. Nein, nicht nur eine Stimme.  
“Shmi…?”  
“Oh, zum Glück, ich hatte Angst, Ihr wärt schwerer verletzt durch den Sturz.”  
Langsam versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Nur mit großer Mühe gelang es ihm.  
“Was… was ist passiert?”, sie half ihm sich aufzusetzen und stützte seinen Rücken, während sein Kopf leicht zur Seite rollte. Er hatte noch keine Kraft ihn aufrecht zu halten.  
“Das wollte ich eigentlich Euch fragen. Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und ihr liegt am Boden, hinter der Tür, bewusstlos.”  
Ihre Augen waren so voller mütterlicher Sorge, als würde sie auf einen kleinen Jungen herabsehen, der gerade gestürzt war.  
“Ich bin... “, er schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Okay, keine stärkeren Schmerzen mehr. Nur mehr ein dumpfes Pochen, doch das konnte er ignorieren. Zumindest für den Moment.  
Mit zittriger Hand griff er nach der Wand um sich abzustützen, während er aufstand. Die kleine Frau vor ihm, versuchte ihn weiter zu stützen, doch er brauchte kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass er viel zu schwer und zu groß war, als dass sie ihm wirklich helfen konnte. Doch die Geste allein zählte.

Wackelnden Schrittes, einen Arm über Shmis Schultern gelegt wankte er zum Tisch und lies sich schwer in den Stuhl fallen, der ihm am Nächsten war.  
Seine Gedanken ließen sich nur langsam sammeln und er nahm dankbar den Becher Tee, den Shmi ihm brachte.  
“Ich wollte hinaus zu den Evaporatoren.”, sagte er, seine Stimme klang belegt. Nur langsam kamen die Bilder wieder in seinen Kopf.  
“Aber ein junger Mann stand im Weg, als ich hinausging. Ich sprach ihn an. Dann... nur noch Dunkelheit.”  
Die braunen Augen der Frau blickten ihn mit Sorge an. “Ich hole einen Heiler. Er muss sich Euren Kopf ansehen!”  
Qui-Gon wollte protestieren, doch sie war schon aus der Unterkunft verschwunden. Soviel also dazu. Aber so hatte er auch Gelegenheit seine Gedanken zu sammeln, die immer noch, wie aufgescheuchte Fische in einem zu kleinen Teich, umher irrten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und er hatte noch nicht wirklich angefangen seine Gedanken in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen, als die Tür der Unterkunft mit einem Zischen aufging und Shmi mit einem betagten Mann hereinkam.  
Ohne weitere Worte machte dieser sich ans Werk.  
Qui-Gon hasste es, auf einen Heiler angewiesen zu sein. Er brauchte sie nur selten. Er konnte auf sich allein aufpassen.  
“Au!”, entfuhr es ihm, als der alte Mann recht unsanft auf einer Stelle an seinem Kopf herum drückte.  
“Ihr solltet mit den Gedanken bei mir sein und nicht in der Galaxis umherschweifen, wie ein wandernder Jedimeister. Ihr müsst mir sagen, was genau weh tut. Seht ihr doppelt? Wie viele Finger zeige ich?” Damit hielt er ihm die Hand vor das Gesicht.  
“Ist ja gut. Nur die eine Stelle schmerzt. Ich sehe nicht doppelt, es sind vier Finger.” Mürrisch machte er die Untersuchung durch und beantwortete die Fragen des Alten.

Nach einer Weile verschwand dieser - zu Qui-Gon’s Erleichterung - mit den Worten, Qui-Gon solle sich hinlegen und ein bis zwei Tage ruhen. Um die Auswirkungen des Sturzes abklingen zu lassen. Ansonsten fehlte ihm nicht, außer einer dicken Beule am Kopf, die einzig von seiner unsanften Landung auf dem Fußboden herrührte.

Es kehrte Stille in die Unterkunft ein. Shmi hatte sich zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt und nichts mehr gesagt oder getan, seitdem der Heiler verschwunden war. Es war ihm recht. Seine Gedanken entwischten ihm immer noch. Nur selten bekam er einen wirklich zu fassen und diese wenigen Gedanken verwirrten ihn noch mehr.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er den jungen Mann kannte. Er war ihm sogar sehr vertraut gewesen. Die Art, wie er ihn angesprochen hatte.  
_“Meister…”_  
Schnell ließ er den Gedanken wieder los, als sich die Welt wieder zu drehen begann.  
Als alles wieder zum Stehen kam kniete Shmi vor ihm und sah ihn fast ängstlich an.  
“Ich glaub, ich sollte mich wirklich hinlegen.”, murmelte er und stand schwankend auf. Diesmal lehnte er ihre Hilfe mit einer Handbewegung ab und stütze sich an verschiedenen Möbelstücken ab, die auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer waren.

Er fiel auf die Liege wie ein Stein und blieb in der Position liegen, in der er sich gerade befand. Er hatte keine Kraft sich in einer bequemere Lage zu bewegen. Schlafen war alles, an das er dachte. Und die ruhige Stille des Schlafs umfing ihn wie eine warme Umarmung und Dunkelheit legte sich, wie eine samtene Decke, über seinen Geist.

Es dauerte tatsächlich zwei ganze Tage, bevor Qui-Gon sich wieder kräftig genug fühlte, um die Arbeit an den Evaporatoren endlich aufnehmen zu können, die er schon längst hatte erledigen wollen.

Shmi ließ ihn nur ungern allein hinaus vor die Siedlung gehen, Doch er versicherte ihr, dass er ein erwachsener Mann war und kein fünfjähriger Junge, der vor seiner Mutter davon lief.  
Er bereute seine Aussage, sofort, als er den dumpfen Schmerz in ihren Augen sah.  
“Es tut mir Leid, Shmi. Ich wollte nicht…”, versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen, Doch sie unterbrach ihn.  
“Nein, Qui-Gon, ich muss lernen, damit klar zu kommen, dass Ani nicht mehr hier ist. Und Ihr habt Recht, Ihr seid ein erwachsener Mann. Passt bitte trotzdem auf Euch auf.”  
Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Auf Tatooine, das hatte er schnell gelernt, begannen die Tage noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang. Denn schon die Dämmerung konnte Temperaturen erreichen, die kaum zu ertragen waren. Und, wenn erst beide Sonnen am Himmel standen, war es besser, man suchte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen und wartete, oder verrichtete Arbeiten, die nicht mit großer körperlicher Anstrengung verbunden waren.

So war es also noch nicht sehr hell, als er den Rand der Siedlung Mos Espa erreichte und vor sich im silbergrau der ersten Dämmerung das weite Feld der Feuchtigkeitsevaporatoren auftauchen sah.  
Ein Blick auf ein kleines Datenpad zeigte ihm den Bereich, in welchem die zwei defekten Geräte standen. Bis er dort angekommen war, würde die erste Sonne schon über den Horizont blicken und ihm genug Licht zum Arbeiten geben.  
“Also dann, auf ans Werk.”


	9. Kapitel 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier endlich ein neues Kapitel im neuen Jahr. Ich hoffe, alle sind gut gerutsch, ich bin es auf jeden Fall :D
> 
> So ganz zufrieden bin ich mit dem Kapitel nicht, aber irgendwie muss ich den Übergang ja dann doch mal schaffen.  
> Habt viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich arbeite mich schon durch ein weiteres Kapitel, was im Moment irgendwie echt schwierig ist. Aber ich schaffe das und nächsten Monat gibts das nächste Update :D
> 
> Kommentare und Kritik sind wie immer sehr gern gesehen! Danke :D

Sein Geist war oberflächlich ruhig und gelassen. Niemand, der ihn betrachtete konnte das tosende Meer an Gedanken sehen, das hinter der sorgfältig errichteten Wand aus stoischer Ruhe tobte.  
Doch Obi-Wan hatte in den letzten Tagen keine Möglichkeit gefunden seinen Geist zu besänftigen. Immer wieder wanderte er innerlich zurück zu dem Quartier, in welchem er die Vision gesehen hatte. Und etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein.

Stundenlang hatte er meditiert, mit und ohne den Stein, den er dort gefunden hatte. Doch er war weder zu Klarheit gelangt, noch hatte er weitere Visionen hervorrufen können.  
Sein nächster Impuls war es gewesen zu Meister Yoda zu gehen und von ihm Rat einzuholen. Denn der alte Meister war weise und mit Visionen vertraut.  
Er war nicht zu ihm gegangen.

Stattdessen saß er nun hier, in seinem Quartier, und brütete über Durafolien mit Aufzeichnungen der letzten Senatsversammlung und Anakin plauderte munter vor sich hin, während er das Frühstück vorbereitete.  
Er ließ langsam seinen Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte, in der Hoffnung durch kontrollierte Atmung auch seinen Geist zu beruhigen.

_Es gibt kein Chaos,_  
_es gibt Harmonie._

Und wieder einatmen. Anhalten. Warten. Ausatmen.

_Es gibt kein Chaos,_  
_es gibt Harmonie._

Er wiederholte es noch einige Male, bis er stutzig wurde. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert.  
Obi-Wan blickte auf und sah direkt in die blauen Augen seines Schützlings.  
"Was ist los?", typisch für Ani direkt auf ein Problem zuzugehen. Vom diplomatischen Verhalten eines Jedi war noch nicht viel zu sehen. Er stand vor ihm, schweigend und mit verschränkten Armen.  
"Nichts, Ani. Warum fragst du?", Obi-Wan versuchte abzulenken.  
"Weil Ihr nicht reagiert habt, als ich gesagt habe, dass das Essen fertig ist.", gespannt blickte Anakin ihn weiter an.  
"Oh, entschuldige, Ani, aber die letzte Senatssitzung war so ein Durcheinander, das bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen.", es war keine direkte Lüge, trotzdem bereitete es ihm etwas Unbehagen dem Jungen nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch was konnte er sagen?  
"Lass uns essen und dann gehst du zu deinen Kursen."  
Er sah einen Moment lang Enttäuschung in den jungen Augen aufflackern.  
"Gibt es denn nicht bald wieder eine Mission für uns? Wir sind nun schon so lange hier, dass es mir vorkommt, als hätte ich vergessen, wie man einen Pott-Racer fliegt!", beschwerte der Junge sich und drehte aber gleichzeitig um, um zum Tisch zu gehen, auf dem das Essen wartete.

"Es liegt in der Entscheidung des Rates, wann sie uns entsenden, Ani, nicht an uns. Sei lieber Dankbar darüber, dass du die Zeit hast so viel hier im Tempel zu studieren. Das bereitet dich alles sehr gut auf das vor, was kommen wird." So hoffte Obi-Wan zumindest.  
Nichts hatte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, was auf Naboo geschehen war. Wie er den Menschen verloren hatte, der ihm so unendlich viel bedeutet hatte. Und er hatte keine Chance gehabt, es ihm zu zeigen.

"Von wegen, Meisterin Shaak Tii sagt, dass das Leben der Lehrer ist, von dem wir am Meisten lernen können.", maulte Ani weiter, stürzte aber zeitgleich über sein Essen her, sodass seine Worte nur undeutlich zu hören waren.  
"Meisterin Tii ist sehr weise. Deshalb hat sie einen Sitz im Hohen Rat. Und doch gibt es vieles, dass uns das Leben nicht lehren kann. Deshalb sind wir hier und studieren.", er konnte am Gesicht seines Schülers sehen, dass ihm diese Antwort nicht passte und er etwas erwidern wollte.  
"Hör zu, Ani, ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Ich kann unsere Situation nicht ändern und ich werde es auch nicht, nur weil dir hier langweilig wird. Warum baust du nicht an einem deiner kleinen Projekte weiter? Sie sehen sehr vielversprechend aus."  
Der Junge war sichtbar nicht damit zufrieden, doch er sagte nichts mehr und schaufelte sein Frühstück schnell in sich hinein.  
“Ich gehe dann jetzt, Meister. Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Tag.”  
Obi-Wan brummte nur seine Zustimmung. Er hatte die Worte nicht einmal richtig gehört. Seine Gedanken waren schon wieder so zerstreut, als hätte ein Magnetsturm sie in die unterschiedlichsten Ecken der Galaxie getrieben.

Seine Hände arbeiteten automatisch, immer wieder nahm er eine Durafolie auf, starrte sie an und legte sie dann beiseite, ohne auch nur eine einzige Information erhalten zu haben. Die Mauer der Ruhe um seinen Geist bröckelte langsam. das war das Einzige, was er wirklich bemerkte.  
_Ich muss dort hin zurück._  
Der Gedanke war noch nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht, da war er schon auf den Fluren des Tempels und auf dem Weg in den Flügel der Jediritter.

Er achtete nicht darauf, dass er rannte und sich immer wieder andere Jedi nach ihm um blickten. Er hörte ihre Grüße und überraschten Ausrufe nicht. Einzig und allein das Quartier wiederzufinden, in dem er die Vision von Qui-Gon gehabt hatte, beherrschte seine Gedanken.

Und dann stand er endlich davor. Die Tür geschlossen wie beim ersten Mal. Nichts zeigte an, dass es Mittlerweile bewohnt war. Obi-Wan holte tief Luft und fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über die Stirn. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie schweißnass war.  
_So schnell bin ich doch gar nicht gelaufen…. oder doch?_  
Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann trat er näher an die Tür heran. Das Eingabefeld für den Türcode glimmte nur schwach, als Zeichen das niemand hier wohnte.  
Mit fliegenden Fingern gab er seinen Code ein.  
Die Tür öffnete sich nicht.  
“Was zum…?”, er versuchte es wieder, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.  
Er spürte eine leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er musste in dieses Quartier, sonst konnte er keinen Kontakt zu Qui-Gon herstellen. Er wollte ihn so vieles Fragen. Warum war die letzte Vision auf Tatooine gewesen? War es wirklich eine Vision gewesen? Hatte Qui-Gon’s Geist mit ihm durch die Macht kommuniziert?  
Und etwas, das er kaum zu denken wagte, nagte seither an seinem Verstand. War sein Meister, dieser Mensch, dem er nie hatte sagen könne, was er wirklich empfand, vielleicht am Leben? So surreal es auch wirken mochte?

Schnaufend lies er von der Tür ab, während seine Gedanken Galoppsprünge durch die Galaxie gemacht hatten, war er dazu übergegangen die Tür mit physischer Gewalt zu öffnen. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter.  
“Meister Kenobi, was tut Ihr hier?”, die Stimme von Mace Windu klang wie immer neutral und ruhig. Der perfekte Jedimeister und Rats-Mitglied seit Obi-Wan denken konnte.  
Langsam drehte er sich zu der eindrucksvollen Gestalt um. Zu seiner Überraschung war dieser nicht allein. Neben seiner dunkelhäutigen, großen Menschengestalt stand die zierliche mirialanische Meisterin Unduli, die mit ihrer olivgrünen Haut einen starken Kontrast zu dem Menschen darstellte.  
“Meister Windu. Meisterin Unduli. Es überrascht mich, euch in diesem Teil des Tempels zu sehen.”, er überging die Frage des Meisters geflissentlich.  
“Uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass ihr wie ein wild gewordener Rancor durch den Tempel gerannt seid. Ritterin Altunen hat versucht Euch über das Comlink zu erreichen, doch Ihr habt nicht reagiert. Also haben wir uns auf die Suche nach euch gemacht.” Mace zeigte mit keiner Miene, was er davon hielt, das Obi-Wan seine Frage ignoriert hatte.  
“Nun, Ihr habt mich gefunden Meister. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet. Ich habe zu tun.”, Obi-Wan wandte ihnen wieder den Rücken zu und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die Tür.  
Er konnte versuchen sie mit der Macht aufzubrechen. Doch sobald ihm dieser Gedanke kam, wusste er, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Er war zu unruhig, zu unausgeglichen und aufgebracht.  
“Meister Kenobi, begleitet uns doch zurück zum Rat. Wir würden gern wissen, was euch in diesem Flügel so sehr interessiert.”, die Worte von Meisterin Unduli klangen ruhig und einladend. Obi-Wan drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete die kleine Gestalt der Meisterin.  
“Ich werde euch zum Rat begleiten.”, hörte er sich selbst sagen und schon gingen die sie den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.  
Niemand sprach ein Wort.

Sie waren fast in der Mitte des Tempels angelangt, als Obi-Wan sich verdutzt umsah.  
“Warum sind wir hier?”, er blieb stehen und sah die zwei Meister vor ihm forschend an. Das Gesicht von Meister Windu zeigte seinen typischen leicht desinteressierten Blick, während Meisterin Unduli ihn überrascht ansah.  
“Ihr habt eine Machtsuggestion eingesetzt, um mich hierher zu bringen!”, stellte Obi-Wan fest, und war im selben Moment wütend über die zwei Meister und enttäuscht über sich selbst, dass er so leicht zu beeinflussen gewesen war.  
“Ich sah keinen anderen Weg Euch von dort wegzubekommen. Und der Rat wünscht in der Tat ein paar Antworten, Meister Kenobi, wenn einer der Meister scheinbar nicht ganz bei Verstand ist.”  
“Nicht ganz bei…?”  
“Wir erörtern das Weitere im Ratssaal. Nicht hier im Flur.”, Mace Windu sprach bestimmt.  
Damit drehte er sich um und setzte den Weg fort. Meisterin Unduli stand wartend neben Obi-Wan.  
Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
“Diesmal keine Suggestion?”  
“Wir wünschen Euch zu helfen, wenn es in unserer Macht steht. Euer Geist ist so durcheinander, ihr könnt euch nicht einmal einer Suggestion entziehen.”, sprach sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
Obi-Wan seufzte, er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Aber es fiel ihm sehr schwer das vor anderen einzugestehen. Und dann auch noch der Rat!  
“Also gut.”, damit folgten sie beide der Gestalt von Meister Windu.

Es war ihm immer unbehaglich in dem Kreis der zwölf Ratssitze zu stehen. Sei es um eine Mission anzunehmen, einen Report abzugeben oder zu Beratungen. Obi-Wan kam sich immer wie ein Jüngling vor, wenn er den Ratsmitgliedern gegenüber stand.  
An diesem frühen Nachmittag waren Meister Yoda, Mace Windu, der mit ihm eingetreten war, Meister Ki Adi Mundi, Meister Saesee Tiin, Meisterin Adi Gallia, Meisterin Luminara Unduli und Meister Kit Fisto persönlich anwesend.  
Über Hologramme waren Meisterin Shaak Tii, Meister Plo Koon und Meister Even Piell anwesend.  
Alle betrachteten ihn mit ihren unergründlichen Mienen, aus denen man nichts lesen konnte.  
“Meister Kenobi, wissen Ihr tut, warum der Rat gerufen euch hat?”, ergriff Meister Yoda das Wort.  
Die Blicke aller Meister durchbohrten ihn. Am liebsten hätte er sich in einer kleinen Ecke versteckt und wäre nicht mehr heraus gekommen.  
“Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, Meister.”, antwortete Obi-Wan. Es war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Er hatte eine Ahnung, aber lieber lies er sich diese von den Meistern vor ihm bestätigen, als dass er sich ins offene Messer warf.

Yoda schwieg, während Windu einen Blick durch die Runde der anwesenden Meister schweifen lies.  
Die sanfte Stimme von Shaak Tii durchbrach dann das Schweigen, welches sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen schien.  
“Wir machen uns Sorgen Meister Kenobi. Wir haben gehört, dass Ihr mehr Zeit als sonst meditiert.”  
“Wollt Ihr mir einen Vorwurf machen, dass ich meinen Geist schule?”, unterbrach er sie. Er war leicht aufgebracht. Warum redeten alle immer um den heißen Brei herum?  
“Nichts spricht gegen Meditation und die Schulung des Geistes. Doch…”, Meister Fisto hob die Hand, als er sah, dass Obi-Wan schon wieder einen Einwand bringen wollte.  
“... doch scheint Ihr nicht sehr erfolgreich zu sein. Wir können die Unruhe spüren, die Euch plagt. Jeder im Tempel kann das. Eure Gedanken sind wie ein Leuchtfeuer der Unordnung, dass sich durch die Gänge bewegt. Und…”  
“Und wir wünschen den Grund zu erfahren, damit wir helfen können.”, beendete Meisterin Gallia.  
Obi-Wan war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Es war so offensichtlich? Hatte er nicht mehr genug Kontrolle über seinen Geist, dass es schon jeder Jedi auf Coruscant wusste?

Wieder herrschte Schweigen in dem großen, runden Raum. Während das Licht durch die Decken hohen Fenster einfiel und die ganze Szene in ein weiches Licht tauchte. Obi-Wan dachte zurück an den Tag, als er hier gestanden hatte, mit seinem Meister, und sie die Mission erhalten hatten, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Innerlich verfluchte er diesen Tag und wünschte, ein anderes Jedi-Team hätte den Auftrag erhalten.  
“Dunkle Gedanken dich quälen, Obi-Wan?”, Meister Yodas Stimme riss ihn zurück in die Realität.  
“Es tut mir leid Meister, ich habe… ich glaube….”, er suchte nach Worten um beschreiben zu können, was gerade in ihm passierte. Er fand keine.  
Ein kurzes Murmeln ging durch die Meister, welche im Kreis vor ihm saßen.  
“Es ist schlimmer, als wir gedacht hatten.”, meldete sich Meister Piell zu Wort. Alle anderen nickten zustimmend.  
“Nun denn”, Meister Yoda klopfte mit seinem Stock auf den Boden vor seinem Sitz. “Meister Kenobi wird die Heiler aufsuchen, seinen Padawan wir mit einem anderen Meister auf Mission schicken werden. Der Junge eine Weile vom Tempel entfernt sein sollte.”  
“Was? Aber, Meister Yoda..!?”, Obi-Wan konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passierte. “Anakin bleibt bei mir. Ich habe geschworen ihn auszubilden.”  
“Und das wirst du,” wandte Mace Windu ein. “Aber erst, wenn dein Geist Ruhe gefunden hat.”  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, erst diese Visionen von einem Qui-Gon, der lebte, auf Tatooine, und dann wollte ihm der Rat den Jungen wegnehmen?  
“Das könnt ihr nicht machen!”, schwer atmend stand er da, breitbeinig, als wollte er einen Gegner abwehren. Die Arme instinktiv gehoben, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
Doch Mace sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.  
“Doch das werden wir.”, der Satz hatte die Endgültigkeit des Todes. Mace sah ihn an, sein Blick war ruhig und doch spürte Obi-Wan die Herausforderung die Entscheidung des Rates anzuzweifeln.  
Er atmete schwer ein und aus, versuchte seinen Puls und seine Emotionen zu beruhigen, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
“Geht zu den Heilern, Meister Kenobi. Erwarten sie Euch.”, auch Yoda sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er fast nicht ertragen konnte. Enttäuschung lag darin und Schmerz.  
“Aber ich brauche die Heiler nicht!”, jetzt war es vorbei, den Blick von Yoda konnte er nicht ertragen.  
“Es ist alles gut, ich muss nur noch mehr herausfinden, wie es möglich ist.”  
“Wie was möglich ist?”, fragte Meister Mundi.  
“Er lebt, Meister! Er lebt! Qui-Gon! Ich kann es spüren!”, Obi-Wan versuchte verzweifelt sie mit diesen Worten zu überzeugen.  
Doch er sah in den Augen nur noch Trauer und Entsetzen.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da bin ich wieder. Weiterhin mega Danke an alle, die das hier lesen!
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer geworden, dafür werden die nächsten wieder wesentlich länger, nur musste ich an der Stelle aufhören, an der ich es tue.  
> Aber lest und seht selbst :D  
> Kommentare und Meinungen, Kritiken und Lob alles ist gern gesehen!  
> Liebe Grüße und ein verspätetes Happy Valentine!

Die Tage vergingen auf Tatooine.  
Qui-Gon kam langsam in eine Routine für seinen Tagesablauf, die ihm sehr angenehm war.  
Er begann jeden Tag damit etwas zu meditieren, da er bemerkt hatte, dass es seinem Geist viel Ruhe brachte und er dann nicht ständig die nagenden Fragen in seinem Kopf hatte.  
Dann gab es meistens irgendetwas zu reparieren oder er half Shmi bei ihren Erledigungen. Er fügte sich in die Gesellschaft ein und war damit zufrieden.  
Wann immer er auf etwas stieß, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte, half Shmi ihm, so weit es in ihrer Macht stand.

Sein Gedächtnis blieb ein großes schwarzes Loch, was seine persönlichen Erfahrungen anging, oder sein ganzes Leben überhaupt. Doch sonst machte er große Fortschritte, was die einzelnen Rassen, Gebräuche und Sprachen anging, die auf Tatooine vorhanden waren.  
Bald konnte er sich in Mos Espa bewegen und hatte keine Schwierigkeiten Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen oder Verhandlungen mit den Schrotthändlern zu führen.  
Jeden Tag beendete er wieder mit einer Meditation, versuchte dabei das Erlebte Revue passieren zu lassen und Informationen herauszufiltern, die ihm am nächsten Tag behilflich sein konnten.

An diesem Morgen stimmte etwas nicht, das spürte er schon, als er nach seiner Meditation hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsbereich ging. Shmi war aufgebracht und werkte etwas zu grob in der Küche herum.  
“Was ist los, Shmi?”, beim Klang seiner Stimme fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
In ihrem Blick lag Trauer und Wut.  
“Sie veranstalten schon wieder so ein verdammtes Pott-Rennen!”, zischte sie und drehte sich wieder um, um dem wehrlosen Frühstück weiter zuzusetzen.  
Qui-Gon nahm sich Tee, setzte sich an den Tisch und beobachtete seine Gastgeberin eindringlich.  
Ihre Schultern waren angespannt. Sie fuhr mit den Kochutensilien wild umher und er befürchtete einige Male, dass das Frühstück ganz ausfallen würde, weil es fast auf dem Boden landete.  
Wann immer ihr Gesicht auch nur im Profil zu sehen bekam, konnte er die tiefen Sorgenfalten sehen, die ihre Stirn verdunkelten.  
Es dauerte noch ungefähr zehn weiter Minuten und dann stand das Frühstück auf dem Tisch und Shmi saß ihm gegenüber ohne einen Bissen zu essen.  
Er aß langsam und versuchte zu erkennen, was genau sie bedrückte, doch er fand keine weiteren Hinweise.  
“Was bedrückt Euch noch, Shmi?”, fragte er schließlich, als ihm die Stille unangenehm wurde.  
Ein tiefer, trauriger Seufzer entwich ihr und sie schaute ihn das erste Mal an, seit sie sich gesetzt hatte.  
“Watto hat mich als Einsatz für eine Wette gegen einen anderen Händler genommen. Das heißt, wenn er verliert muss ich von hier fort. Ich müsste Mos Espa verlassen. Vielleicht sogar auf einen anderen Planeten! Wie soll Ani mich denn dann finden, wenn ich weg bin? Und niemand hier könnte ihm eine Nachricht überbringen. Was soll ich denn nur tun?”  
Sie fing an zu schluchzen, die Verzweiflung war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er war an ihrer Seite und nahm sie in den Arm.  
“Wir finden einen Weg. Ich bin mir sicher.”, er versuchte ermutigend zu klingen. Doch bei allem, was er bisher über den toydarianischen Händler und die Pott-Rennen wusste, war seine Hoffnung nur sehr gering.  
Sie saßen eine Weile so beisammen, dann hatte Shmi sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Leicht verlegen schob sie den großen Mann von ihrer Seite.  
“Danke.”, sie seufzte noch einmal. “Doch ich denke nicht, dass es irgendetwas gibt, dass wir tun können. Wir können nur warten und hoffen und vertrauen, dass alles zum Guten gewandt wird.”  
Damit stand sie auf und entschuldigte sich kurz in ihr Zimmer.  
Nach einiger Zeit kam sie angezogen für den Neuen Tag herunter und hielt einen weiteren Mantel in den Händen.  
“Heute werde ich Eure Hilfe bei meiner Arbeit brauchen. Wir haben eine neue Lieferung von den Yawas gekauft. Und ich kann einige der Stücke nicht allein bewegen, geschweige denn reinigen.”  
“Natürlich.”, antwortete er  und nahm den Mantel entgegen.

Sie gingen Schweigend den Weg zur Werkstatt des blau geflügelten Aasgeiers, wie Shmi ihn einmal beschrieben hatte. Qui-Gon hatte damals schmunzeln müssen, heute war ihm nicht danach und er versuchte nicht an das zu denken, was die gute Frau ihm am Morgen erzählt hatte. Er musste sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren.  
“Zieht euch diese Maske über, manche Teile, die wir bekommen, sondern giftige Gase oder anderes ab, das man nicht im Gesicht oder irgendwo im Körper haben möchte.”, Shmi hielt ihm eine Gesichtsmaske hin, die effektiv seinen ganzen Kopf bedeckte und er nur im Nacken die Möglichkeit hatte, seine Haare zu einem Zopf gefasst heraus schauen zu lassen. Vor dem Mund und der Nase war eine Atemvorrichtung angebracht, die wie ein kurzer Rüssel nach unten ging und dann in einer kleinen flachen Scheibe endete. Die Augen waren durch eine Art Folie geschützt, die an den Seiten, vom vielen Gebrauch, schon nicht mehr durchsichtig war und auch sonst nur den Blick hinaus ermöglichten.  
Shmi setzte sich eine gleiche Maske auf, dann winkte sie ihm zu folgen.  
Von dem geflügelten Wesen, dass der Eigentümer der Werkstatt war, war noch nichts zu sehen. Sie gingen durch einige Reihen Schrott, der mehr oder weniger noch zu verwenden war, bis sie vor einer mannshohen Kiste standen.  
“Hier werden wir heute arbeiten, ich hoffe wir schaffen etwas.”, Shmi’s Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt durch die Maske, doch er verstand sie deutlich.  
“Dann gehen wir an die Arbeit. Was soll ich machen?”  
Sie zeigte ihm, wo sie anfangen würden und schon bald steckten beide bis zu den Schultern im Schrott, versuchen zu waschen, zu reinigen oder an einen anderen Ort zu transportieren, was ging.

Als die Sonnen am höchsten Standen, verriet das schlagende Geräusch lederner Flügel die Ankunft des Besitzers.  
“Shmi setto callebulja, setuuka chebulllja!”  
“Tschuka seko tschuta.”, antwortete sie und ließ Qui-Gon einen Moment allein weiterarbeiten.  
Einige Zeit war es ruhig, dann fing der Händler an herumzuschreien.  
Qui-Gon ließ seine Arbeit fallen und eilte in den Verkaufsraum.  
“Was ist hier los?”, fragte er und baute sich vor der am Boden knienden Shmi auf, um zwischen ihr und dem blau geflügelten Wesen zu stehen, das aufgebracht auf und ab flatterte und schimpfte und tobte.  
Als er jedoch den großen Mann erblickte, hielt er inne und blickte ihn misstrauisch an.  
“Was wollt Ihrrr?”, sein Basic war nicht das schlechteste, doch rollte er das R auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.  
“Ich helfe dieser Frau, sie gibt mir dafür Unterkunft.”, antwortete Qui-Gon wahrheitsgemäß.  
“Qui-Gon”, Shmi fasste seinen Ärmel und versuchte ihn aus dem Weg zu ziehen, während sie aufstand.  
“Hmm, so so, und warrrum mischt Ihrrr euch ein?”, der Toydarianer hatte ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen. “Das  ist nicht euerrr Strreit. Sie ist eine Sklavin, sie hat nichts zu sagen, wenn ich etwas entscheide, das sie betrrifft.”  
“Und was habt Ihr entschieden?”, fragte Qui-Gon ruhig weiter. Er ging nur einen Schritt zur Seite um Shmi das Aufstehen zu erleichtern.  
“Sie ist derr Wetteinsatz. Und aus. Ihre Wünsche sind nicht von Interrresse.”  
“Dann biete ich mich an.”  
Blaue Hände rieben aneinander, während der Toydarianer nachdachte und ihn langsam musternd umflog.  
“Ich habe eine besserre Idee. Ihrrr nehmt ihrren Platz ein, sollte ich verlierrren.”  
Qui-Gon schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Nein, entweder Ihr nehmt sie ganz heraus oder Ihr bekommt keinen von uns.”  
“Und wie wollt ihrrr das machen? Sie gehörrt mirr schon!”, plusterte sich der kleine Händler auf.  
Qui-Gon dachte kurz nach, der Toydarianer war nur auf seinen eigenen Profit aus. Alles andere interessierte ihn nicht.  
“Nehmt sie aus der Wette heraus, und setzt mich an ihrer Stelle ein. Wenn ihr verliert, bleibt euch ein Sklave erhalten. Wenn ihr gewinnt, begebe ich mich auch in euren Dienst.”  
“Qui-Gon, nein! Das könnt ihr nicht...”  
“Abgemacht! Ha ha ha! Derr Tag wirrd noch sehrrr gut! Ich gewinne die Wette und habe zwei Sklaven zur Verrrfügung. Schlagt ein!”, die blaue, drei fingrige Hand vor seinem Gesicht wirkte einen Moment lang bedrohlich, dann schlug er ein.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel hat mir ganz schön Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Ich hoffe, es kommt trotzdem bei euch an und ich freue mich darauf, das es vorwärts geht.

Kapitel 11

Die medizinischen Geräte um ihn herum, welche in die Wände des Raumes eingelassen waren, gaben nur wenige Geräusche von sich. Manche ein leises, kontinuierliches Piepen, andere ein beruhigendes Summen. Aber nichts war besonders aufdringlich oder störte sehr.  
Er saß in Meditationspose mitten im Raum. Ein Energieschild, welches den Raum umgab, sollte ihn daran hindern aus den Fängen der Heiler oder des Rates zu entkommen.

An eine beruhigende Trance, im Einklang mit der Macht, jedoch, war nicht zu denken.  
Sein Geist war aufgewühlt und Wellen unterschiedlichster Gedanken schwappten immer wieder über ihm zusammen. Die Bilder seiner Visionen trieben immer wieder an ihm vorbei. Er versuchte sie zu fassen zu bekommen, um mehr Informationen aus ihnen zu ziehen, mit denen er den Rat doch noch überzeugen konnte.  
Die Gewissheit nagte an ihm, dass er recht hatte. Dass, wie auch immer, Qui-Gon überlebt hatte, auch wenn er in seinen Armen gestorben war. War es ein verdrehter Wille der Macht?

Immer wieder sah er die Bilder vor sich. Wie Qui-Gon in seinen Armen lag und seinen letzten Atem aushauchte. Die Flammen die über den Körper krochen, ihn verzehrten und nichts übrig ließen, außer Asche. Er kämpfte immer noch damit seine Trauer gehen zu lassen, über den Menschen, der ihm so viel mehr bedeutet hatte, als er es jemals hätte zulassen dürfen.  
Und dann, als er dachte, er hätte endlich einen Weg gefunden, aus diesem schwarzen Loch herauszukommen, sich wieder zu finden und die Gelassenheit eines Jedimeisters zu erreichen. Da passierte das Unmögliche. Die Vision, welche ihm seinen alten Meister auf Tatooine gezeigt hatte, war so real, wie alles, was er in seinem jetzigen Quartier berühren konnte. Das wusste er mit einer solchen Sicherheit, dass er den Rat am Liebsten ins Gesicht geschrien hätte.  
_“Seht ihr es denn nicht? Spürt ihr es denn nicht? Er lebt!”_  
Doch er hatte geschwiegen.  
Als Anakin aus seinem Quartier geholt wurde, um mit einem älteren Jedimeister zu einer Mission aufzubrechen. Er hatte geschwiegen, als der Junge sich freudig von ihm verabschiedete. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Freude Entsetzen und Angst gewichen war, als Anakin nicht die erwartete Reaktion von ihm bekommen hatte. Er überließ es dem anderen Jedimeister, dem Jungen zu erklären, was gerade vor sich ging.  
Schweigen begleitete ihn von seinem Quartier, in dem er alles hatte ablegen müssen. Seine Robe, sein Lichtschwert - _“Diese Waffe ist dein Leben, junger Padawan. Mit ihr trägst du große Verantwortung. Verliere sie nicht.”_ \- seine Stiefel.  
Barfuß, in einer leichten Tunika, war er, begleitet von Meister Windu, zu den Heilern gegangen. Er hatte sich in den, ihm zugewiesenen, Raum begeben und ohne ein Wort in der Mitte niedergelassen und sich nicht mehr bewegt.

Es vergingen drei Tage, er ignorierte die Heiler, welche ihn immer wieder untersuchten, um seinen körperlichen Zustand im Blick zu behalten. Er ignorierte das Essen, welches ihm gebracht wurde.  
Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nach innen.  
Neue Visionen kamen nicht. Und er schaffte es auch nicht, die Bilder der vergangenen Visionen aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten, als den, den er schon hatte. Immer wieder kam er zu den gleichen Schluss.

Als Obi-Wan endlich klar wurde, dass er sich im Kreis drehte, brach der fünfte Tag an.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und schloss sie gleich wieder, da das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne ihn blendete. Langsam neigte er den Kopf und spürte, wie sich jeder einzelne Wirbel und Muskel in seinem Hals aus der starren Haltung lösten, in die er sie gezwungen hatte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen hob er die Arme und bewegte jeden Finger um die Gelenke wieder beweglich zu machen.  
So fuhr er mit seinem ganzen Körper fort, bis er unter starkem Ächzen wieder auf den Beinen stand.  
Seine Augen hatten sich auch wieder an das Licht gewöhnt und er blickte eine Weile aus dem Fenster, bis er eine Präsenz wahr nahm.  
“Zu einem Schluss gekommen du bist?”, hörte er die vertraute Stimme des alten Meisters.  
Obi-Wan drehte sich nicht um, doch er ließ den Kopf hängen.  
“Ich drehe mich im Kreis.”  
Ein unbestimmtes Brummen kam als Antwort. Dann herrschte eine ganze Weile Schweigen. Er wusste, dass Yoda wartete. Er würde ihn das Tempo angeben lassen, in dem dieses Gespräch geführt wurde.  
Als er ansetzte etwas zu sagen, knurrte sein Magen so laut, dass es von den Wänden wieder halte.  
Yoda kicherte und damit löste sich auch etwas die Spannung, die in der Luft gehangen hatte.  
“Vielleicht etwas Essen beruhigt deinen Magen und dann deinen Geist?”, fragte der kleine Meister und stellte ein Tablett mit Essen auf einen der Hocker an der Wand. Obi-Wan drehte sich um, ging zu ihm hin und setzte sich vor den Hocker  
“Zumindest eines davon wird eintreffen, mein Meister.”, sagte er, griff nach einer Fruchtpastete und biss ein kleines Stück ab. Danach hätte er am Liebsten das ganze Essen sofort verschlungen. Doch er wusste, dass er sich danach nur übergeben würde und dass war es nicht wert. Also zwang er sich in kleinen Mengen zu Essen und zu Trinken und genau auf seinen Körper zu hören, wann es zu viel wurde.

Meister Yoda saß ihm auf dem Boden gegenüber. Er beobachtete nur, manchmal wippten seine Ohren, als wollten sie ein Geräusch verfolgen, dann wieder schien er eingeschlafen, mit geschlossenen Augen, dazusitzen.  Doch Obi-Wan wusste, dass er nicht schlief und dass sein Geist hellwach alles aufnahm, was passierte.  
“Ihr möchtet, dass ich Euch von meinen Visionen berichte.”, sagte er schließlich, und stellte den leeren Becher zurück auf das Tablett.  
“Hmm”, Yoda blickte ihn aus einem Auge an, während das Andere weiterhin geschlossen blieb. Dann schloss er auch das Zweite wieder. Obi-Wan nahm das als Zustimmung.  
“Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll…”, fing er an.  
“Einen Anfang es überall gibt. Es einfach tun du musst, junger Meister.”, die Miene des Meisters blieb ernst, obwohl Obi-Wan den viel gesagten Satz erkannte und ein leichtes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
“Also gut…”, damit erzählte er von dem Tag, als ihn die Macht zum alten Quartier von Qui-Gon geführt hatte. Wie er den Stein gefunden hatte, welcher diese realen Visionen ausgelöst hatte. Und wie sich dann seine Gedanken nicht mehr von der Idee befreien ließen, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.  
“Meister, ich möchte nach Tatooine reisen und es überprüfen. Ich muss einfach wissen, ob es war ist, oder wirklich nur ein Gespinst meiner Gedanken, ein Wunsch, der nie wahr werden kann.”  
Es kam eine ganze Zeitlang keine Reaktion von Meister Yoda und er befürchtete fast, dass der alte Jedi nun doch eingeschlafen war. Doch dann zuckten wieder die Ohren und Obi-Wan wusste, dass Yoda seine letzten Gedanken gehört hatte.  
“Schlaf immer gut ist, den Geist zu entspannen und Ruhe ihm zu geben, wenn der wache Verstand nicht fähig dazu ist.”, schmunzelte er mit einem leichten Glitzern in den Augen. Doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst.  
“Einen Stein, wie du ihn beschrieben hast, wir nicht gefunden haben in deinem Besitz. Das Quartier, vor welchem gefunden Meister Windu und Meisterin Unduli dich haben, niemals von Qui-Gon bewohnt gewesen ist.”  
Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich ein schwarzes Loch unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen. Das konnte nicht sein.  
“Aber… ich kann mir dass doch nicht alles eingebildet haben, Meister!”  
“Der Geist mächtig er ist. Als Jedi-Meister wissen du das solltest.”, Yodas Worte waren hart und stießen ihn nur noch tiefer in den Abgrund.  
Er senkte den Kopf, denn er wollte den alten Jedi nicht in die Augen blicken. Er konnte es nicht.  
Obi-Wan hörte, wie sich Meister Yoda erhob.  
“Schlafen du solltest, junger Jedi, von den Pflichten eines Meisters du entbunden bist, bis ..”  
“Bis ich wieder gesund bin?”, fuhr er hoch. Jetzt blickte er wütend auf den weisen Meister herab, der ihn mit traurigen Augen bedachte.  
“Bis Ruhe gefunden dein Geist hat. Möge die Macht mit dir sein.”, damit drehte er sich um und ging schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt aus dem Raum.

Obi-Wan schalt sich innerlich, sobald er in die Augen den anderen Jedi geblickt hatte. Ein Wutausbruch brachte ihm jetzt gar nichts. Doch Yoda war gegangen und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er dieses Zimmer so schnell verlassen würde. Er seufzte und lies sich wieder in der Meditationspose nieder. Vielleicht schaffte er es nun, seinem Geist etwas mehr Ordnung zu verleihen.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Editieren war in diesem Kapitel nun wirklich kein Spaß. Warum schreib ich sowas auch? Na egal, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, Kommentare und Kritiken sind wie immer gern gesehen :D  
> Einen schönen Frühlingsanfang!

“Wie lange haben wir Zeit, diese Schrottkiste fahrtauglich zu machen?”  
“Nicht mehr ganz drei Tage.”  
Qui-Gon sah leicht erschrocken auf Shmi herunter.  
“Ich hatte mir mehr Zeit erhofft.”  
Seine Gastgeberin sah ihn leicht ablehnend an.  
“Ihr hättet auf mich hören sollen, bevor ihr dieser verdammten Wette zugestimmt habt! Dieses Gefährt ist schon beim letzten Mal kaum gestartet. Wie wollt Ihr sie funktionsfähig bekommen, wenn keiner von uns beiden ein Mechaniker ist?”  
Ein wenig ratlos stand der Hüne da und betrachtete den verstaubten Pottrenner. Die silberne Pilotenmuschel musste nur gereinigt werden von dem ganzen Sand und dem Staub, der unter die Plane gekrochen war, mit der das Gefährt abgedeckt worden war. Die Verbindungen zu den Antriebsgondeln schien noch intakt zu sein, doch ob die Gondeln, mit der gelben Rotohrenverkleidung, funktionierten, mussten sie jetzt erst herausfinden.  
“Nun, es bleibt uns nichts anderes, als es zu versuchen und zu vertrauen, dass wir es schaffen.”  
Shmi seufzte.  
“Euren Glauben an was auch immer, scheint ihr nicht verloren zu haben.”  
Jetzt musste er schmunzeln.  
“Nun, wenn ich das noch wüsste, könnte ich es euch sagen.”  
Das lockerte die Stimmung zwischen den beiden dann doch soweit auf, dass sie mit etwas leichteren Herzen an die Arbeit gingen. 

Sie brauchten den ersten Tag um alles vom Sand zu befreien und so herzurichten, dass es aussah, als könnte es wieder funktionieren. Am zweiten Tag hatte Shmi einen Bekannten um Hilfe gebeten, der sich die Gondeln ansehen sollte.  
“Shmi, wie kann ich dir …. du hast doch nicht ernsthaft vor, an dem Rennen teil zu nehmen? Hat der verdammte Watto keinen anderen Piloten?”, schimpfte der Mann los, sobald er in die kleine Werkstatt kam und den Pott-Renner sah. Er war gedrungen gebaut, um die Hüfte fast genauso breit, wie um die Schultern, auf seinem Kopf konnte man nur noch einen schwachen Ansatz an Haaren erkennen. Er war älter als Shmi, und wahrscheinlich auch älter als Qui-Gon. Doch in seinen violetten Augen blitze die Intelligenz und auch etwas Schalk.  
“Oh nein, Rokan, ich brauche den Pott-Renner nicht für mich. Darf ich vorstellen? Qui-Gon Jinn, das ist Rokan. Ein sehr guter Freund, der mir hier schon sehr viel geholfen hat.”  
Die zwei Männer sahen sich kurz musternd an, dann streckte Qui-Gon dem anderen die Hand entgegen. Er mochte ihn.  
“Hallo.”  
“Hallo, zurück. So und jetzt sag mir endlich, warum du das Teil geputzt hast, als wolltest du es an die Yawas verkaufen?”  
Shmi seufzte und mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick auf Qui-Gon fing sie an:  
“Der Renner muss funktionieren, weil Qui-Gon damit starten soll.”  
Bevor Rokan irgendetwas sagen konnte, hielt Shmi die Hand hoch.  
“Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Er ist eine Wette mit Watto eingegangen”, das brachte Qui-Gon einen abschätzigen Blick und ein unzufriedenes Brummen von dem Mann ein.  
Ja, er mochte ihn, gerade heraus und eine gute Seele.  
“Und wenn er das Rennen nicht gewinnt, endet er als Sklave für Watto.”  
Rokan kratze sich eine Weile seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Betrachtete den Renner, Qui-Gon, Shmi und wieder den Renner. Dann fing er an die Gondeln zu inspizieren.  
“Also dann, warum steht ihr hier noch rum? Hast du das Werkzeug von deinem Sohn noch? Das werde ich brauchen.”  
Die Dankbarkeit, die Shmi ausstrahlte war fast greifbar für Qui-Gon.  
“Oh, Danke! Rokan, wie soll ich das nur gut machen?”  
“Dank mir nicht zu früh, dein Sohn hat mit dem Renner ein kleines Wunder vollbracht, jetzt müssen wir das irgendwie wiederholen. Danke mir, wenn wir es geschafft haben.”  
Dann brach geschäftige Hektik aus, Rokan wies sie an, wie die Gondeln zu platzieren waren, dass er von allen Seiten aus bequem an ihnen arbeiten konnte und sie machten sich ans Werk.

Irgendwann verschwand Shmi und Qui-Gon lies sich weiter Anweisungen geben, wie er Platinen befestigen oder Verbindungen anbringen sollte, in der Hoffnung, dass die Gondeln die Energieverbindung wieder herstellen konnten.  
Auf fast magische Weise war immer wieder Wasser oder Essen bereitgestellt und die zwei Männer bemerkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.  
“So, dann wollen wir mal, der Augenblick der Wahrheit ist gekommen.”  
“Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut ausgehen wird.”  
Rokan lachte, “Mein Freund, deine Zuversicht ist wirklich gut. Aber warum auch nicht, jetzt entscheidet sich, ob du ein freier Mann bleibst, oder ein Sklave deines Eigensinns wirst.”  
Damit hievte er sich in die Piloten-Muschel.  
“Also gut, Daumen drücken!”  
“Möge die Macht mit uns sein.”  
“Was, bist du ein Jedi oder so was?”, lachte Rokan wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. “Die Macht… also wirklich.”  
Er fing an die Systeme hochzufahren und eines nach dem anderen meldete sich piepend zurück.  
“Ok, Navigation, Check, Gravitationskontrolle, Check, Trägheitsdämpfer, Check. So, jetzt zu unserem Sorgenkind-”  
Ein Aufheulen der Rotoren und ein violettes Blitzen, dann schnurrten die Gondeln, als wären sie nie kaputt gewesen und auf dem Monitor war ein konstanter Energiefluss verzeichnet.  
“Wohoo!”, Rokan jubelte und Qui-Gon lies den Atem entweichen, von dem er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Auch seine Hände entkrampften sich und er konnte die Fäuste öffnen. anscheinend hatte er das Daumendrücken doch etwas zu wörtlich genommen.  
Shmi kam in die Werkstatt gelaufen, die Haare etwas zerzaust und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, als wäre sie gerade in der Küche zugange gewesen.  
“Ihr habt es geschafft!”, auch sie brach in Jubel aus und Freudentränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.  
Er konnte die Erleichterung diesmal tatsächlich greifen, die von ihr ausging. Doch nicht mit den Händen, sondern mit dem Geist. Und es war ein vertrautes, aber auch erschreckend neues, Gefühl für ihn. Auch die etwas verhaltenere Freude des anderen Mannes war für ihn greifbar.  
Diese beiden Gefühle leuchteten in seinem Geist auf, wie Fackeln in der Nacht.  
Dann bemerkte Qui-Gon, dass noch mehr Lichter in seinem Geist aufschienen, manche größer, einige fast wie Leuchtfeuer, so stark, und manche kaum mehr als das Flackern eines Streichholzes.  
Sein Blick war so sehr in seinen Geist gerichtet, durch diese neue Entdeckung, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Shmi und ihr Freund ihn verwirrt ansahen. Das Gespräch war verstummt. Von der Freude nicht mehr so viel vorhanden.  
“Qui-Gon?”, Shmi stand direkt vor ihm, und doch musste er den Kopf heben um in ihr Gesicht zu schauen.  
“Entschuldigung, ich muss mich setzen. Etwas stimmt mit meinem Kopf nicht.”, er machte einen Schritt in Richtung des Hauses und Rokan konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, als er vorwärts stolperte. Die Koordination seiner Gliedmaßen viel ihm schwer und nur mit Hilfe des anderen Mannes schafften sie es in die Unterkunft zurück. Shmi schickte sie beide hinauf in das Zimmer, welches Qui-Gon jetzt schon seit mehr als fünf Zyklen benutzte und lies ihn sich hinlegen.  
“Ich bringe etwas Tee.”, sagte sie und machte sich wieder auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche.  
“Ich komme mit.”, Rokan verschwand genauso aus dem Zimmer und Qui-Gon begrüßte die Ruhe.  
Denn im Moment überlagerten sich die Bilder aus seinem Kopf und die, welche tatsächlich vor seinen Augen waren so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf müsste platzen.  
Überall waren diese kleinen und großen Lichter. Wenn er den Kopf auf die Seite drehte, konnte er das von Shmi und ihrem Begleiter sehen, wie sie unter ihm hin und her tanzten.  
Er schloss die Augen und es wurde einfacher. Wenn er nur die Feuer sah. Und sie nicht durch Wände hindurch schienen.  
Langsam begab sich Qui-Gon in einen Trancezustand, vielleicht konnte er so etwas mehr Ordnung in das Chaos bringen, welches sich gerade in seinem Kopf abspielte.

_Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie._  
Er atmete ein.  
_Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie._  
Er atmete aus.  
_Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden._

Er atmete immer weiter. Die Wörter in seinem Kopf gaben weder Sinn, noch kannte er sie, doch sie beruhigten ihn und er wiederholte sie, so oft er brauchte. Langsam konnte er sich von den ganzen flackernden Lichtern distanzieren. Immer weiter entfernte er sich, bis er im Geist über allen schwebte und sie einfach nur beobachten konnte.  
Sie blendeten ihn nicht mehr oder überlagerten alles in seinem Geist, was in seiner Nähe war.  
_…._  
Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Geräusch.  
_….!_  
Doch es kam nicht von außen, war nichts, das von den Personen oder Geschöpfen um ihn herum verursacht wurde.  
_...n!_  
Qui-Gon betrachtete die Lichter unter sich. Er nahm etwas in seinem Geist war.  
_…-Gon!_  
Wo war nur die Quelle? Er blickte sich weiter um. Doch hier war es nicht. Im Geist hob er den Blick und sah es. Ein Licht, dass alles andere in den Schatten stellte.  
_...i-Gon!_  
Daher kam das Geräusch. Dieses Licht rief nach ihm. Ohne zu überlegen machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Licht. Lies seinen Geist die Entfernung überbrücken, als wären Lichtjahre nur wenige Millimeter.  
_Qui-Gon!_  
Immer deutlicher hörte er seinen Namen. Und die Verzweiflung mit der er gerufen wurde spornte ihn zur Eile an.  
Doch das gleißende Licht blieb entfernt von ihm. Er erreichte es nicht.  
_Qui-Gon!_  
_Ich bin hier!_ , er versuchte zu antworten, streckte seinen Geist aus und versuchte eine Verbindung zu bekommen. Es war so wichtig, dass diese Verbindung zustande kam!  
_Oh, Qui-Gon…._ , jetzt klang es wie ein Ausruf der Trauer. Resignation und Akzeptanz über etwas verlorenes, das nicht wiederkehren würde.  
_Ich bin hier! Hörst du mich denn nicht? Wer bist du?_ , er versuchte es immer wieder.  
_Argh!!! Ich! Bin! Hier!_ , schrie er voller Verzweiflung, weil er das Licht nicht erreichen konnte, das ihn rief.  
_Qui…?!_ , Er spürte Verwunderung, Verzweiflung, wie bei einem Traum, der mit einem bösen Erwachen enden würde, Hoffnung und tiefgehende Liebe.  
Und für einen kurzen Moment war er nicht mehr auf Tatooine.

_Er stand in einem schlicht eingerichteten Zimmer. Medizinisches Equipment war in die Wände eingelassen oder zu den Wänden hin verschoben. Ein einzelnes leeres Bett stand unter einem Überwachungsmonitor. Es sah nicht aus, als wäre es in letzter Zeit benutzt worden. Langsam drehte er sich um sich selbst um alles genau betrachten zu können._  
_“Oh bitte! Lass es kein Traum sein!”, die Stimme eines jungen Mannes klang hinter ihm und er drehte sich zu ihm um._  
_Vor ihm auf dem Boden saß ein Mann mit kurzen rotblonden Haaren. Sein Gesicht war gramgezeichnet. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nichts vorstellen, dass so ein junges Gesicht, denn sein Gegenüber war nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig Jahre, so sehr zeichnen konnte. Bartstoppeln zeigten sich deutlich, als hätte er sich länger nicht rasiert. Die Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen gepresst, als befürchtete er, jeder weitere Laut würde, was auch immer er hatte verschwinden lassen. Seine Schultern waren angespannt und leicht verkrampft vom langen Sitzen in der Meditationspose, die Qui-Gon von sich kannte. Die schmalen, schlanken Hände zu Fäusten geballt, welche den Stoff der dünnen Hose zu zerreißen drohten._  
_Qui-Gon lies seinen Blick wieder an dem Körper hinaufwanden und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Blau-grüne Seen, die vor Verzweiflung überzugehen drohten._  
_Er versuchte es mit einem Lächeln._  
_“Hallo.”_  
_Ein Schluchzen drang aus der Kehle des jungen Mannes vor ihm._  
_“Hey, alles ist gut. Ich bin hier.”, Er streckte eine Hand aus und versuchte sie dem anderen auf die Schulter zu legen. Doch dieser wich zurück._  
_Er lies seine Hand neben seine Hüfte fallen und machte keine Anstalten sich dem jungen Mann weiter zu nähern. Statt dessen setzte er sich ihm gegenüber._  
_“Wer bist du? Ich glaube, wir haben uns schon einmal gesehen, oder nicht?”_  
_Der Andere schien einen Kloß im Hals zu haben, den er schluckte schwer und räusperte sich, bevor er sich außerhalb von Qui-Gon’s Reichweite ruhig hinsetzte._  
_“Ich habe angefangen zu zweifeln, dass das, was ich gesehen habe, tatsächlich wahr ist. Und nicht nur meinem Wunschdenken entspringt, dass Ihr noch am Leben seid, Meister. “_  
_Qui-Gon schossen so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war sie zu stellen._  
_“Ich habe so viele Fragen. Wieso seid Ihr hier? Was für ein verrückter Wille der Macht ist das, der mich mit Visionen von euch quält?”, er konnte die Zweifel und die bröckelnde Sicherheit im Glauben, an das, was richtig war im Gesicht des Jüngeren sehen._  
_“Wie heißt du?”_  
_Jetzt bekam er ein Lachen, doch es klang zu trocken und erreichte die grün-blauen Seen nicht, die ihn so gefangen hielten. Mit den ganzen Emotionen, die sich in ihnen spiegelten._  
_“Habt ihr mich vergessen?”_  
_Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern. Weder an meinen Namen, noch woher ich stamme.”_  
_Jetzt legten sich Verständnis und Mitleid in die Züge des Jüngeren._  
_“Mein Name ist Obi-Wan.”_

_Er lief durch einen weiten Korridor. Die Wände waren reich verziert mit Mustern, die er nicht kannte, welche aber wohl einheimische Pflanzen und Tiere darstellen sollten. Links neben ihm lief eine junge Frau in schwarzen Gewändern und einem Federschmuck auf dem Kopf. Ein Stück weiter hinten und zwischen ihnen lief der junge Mann mit den rotblonden Haaren._  
_“Wir müssen es in den Thronsaal schaffen. Von dort aus kontrolliert der Vizekanzler die Droiden.”_  
_“Wenn wir ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten könnten, würde das die Wachen von den Türen….”_  
_Die junge Frau wurde unterbrochen, als Blasterschüsse mit einem Mal durch den Korridor jagten. Alle liefen in Deckung._  
_“Sieht so aus, als bräuchten wir einen anderen Weg.”_  
_Er blickte kurz in blau-grüne Augen, die konzentriert die Umgebung beobachteten. Als sich ihr Blick traf, sah er etwas aufblitzen. Und er wusste, er erwiderte es, doch das musste warten, bis die Mission abgeschlossen war._  
_“Okay, ich weiß wo lang!” Und Fensterglas splitterte._

_Sie saßen sich wieder gegenüber in dem Quartier der Heiler. Qui-Gon atmete schwer. Und auch der junge Mann ihm gegenüber schien etwas mitgenommen zu sein._  
_“Was war das?”_  
_“Erinnerungen. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob es Eure sind, oder meine..:”_  
_Sie schwiegen wieder._  
_“Sagt mir, wo Ihr euch im Moment aufhaltet.”, mit einem Mal war eine Entschlossenheit in den blau-grünen Augen, die vor Sturheit und Willensstärke nur so sprühte._  
_“Ich bin auf Tatooine. Und werde morgen an einem Pott-Rennen teilnehmen. Wenn ich verliere, werde ich ein Sklave sein.”_  
_Er wusste nicht, warum er das alles erwähnte, doch es musste sein. Das war das Einzige, wessen er sich sicher war. Dieser junge Mann, Obi-Wan, musste es wissen._  
_Er sah noch wie Entsetzen der Entschlossenheit wich. Er streckte den Arm aus, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Auch Obi-Wan streckte seine Hand aus, als wollte er ihn daran hindern fort zu gehen. Der Hintergrund verschwamm langsam. Alles wurde unscharf, außer Obi-Wan und seinen leuchtenden Augen. Ihre Hände berührten sich fast, er könnte schwören, dass er die Wärme der Finger auf seiner Hand spüren konnte. Dann versank alles in Dunkelheit._


	13. Kapitel 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Kapitel hatte ich am Anfang ziemlich zu kämpfen, doch dann hat es sich zum Glück besser schreiben lassen :D
> 
> Es geht also voran. Freut euch auf weitere Kapitel :D Ich hab im Moment eher zu kämpfen mit dem Schreiben, aber es geht auf jeden Fall weiter!

Er versuchte die Panik, die in ihm aufstieg zu kontrollieren. Er musste sie akzeptieren und durch sich hindurch fließen lassen. Nur langsam schaffte Obi-Wan es. Zu starke Gefühle würden den Rat wieder alarmieren. Und das war das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Nun hatte er eine Gewissheit und eine Mission.  
Mit oder ohne den Rat. Es war ihm egal. Das Richtige zu tun, hatte Qui-Gon ihn immer gelehrt. Und genau das musste er jetzt tun. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass Qui-Gon als Sklave endete, weil er ein blödes Rennen verlor.  
 _Konzentriere dich._  
Er atmete ein. Es gab einen Weg aus diesem Raum, an dem Energieschild vorbei und raus aus dem Tempel.  
Langsam und vorsichtig schickte er seinen Geist aus, die Grenzen des Feldes zu erkunden.  
Vorsichtig tastete er sich an der wogenden Energie entlang. Und da war sie eine kleine Lücke, die er mit etwas Geschick genug weiten konnte, um hindurch zu gelangen.  
Und den Tempel kannte er gut genug um unbemerkt hinauszugelangen. Auf einer der unteren Ebenen von Coruscant konnte er sich ein Schiff organisieren, um nach Tatooine fliegen.  
Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf meinte, dass dieser Plan zu simpel sei, um wirklich funktionieren zu können. Und dass sicher etwas schief gehen würde.  
Er beschloss sie zu ignorieren und der Macht zu vertrauen. Es war seine einzige Möglichkeit.  
Sein Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig, während er in die Macht griff, um den Fluss des Energiefeldes zu manipulieren und seine Flucht zu ermöglichen.  
Die Zeit schien zu rasen, obwohl sein Fortschritt mit dem Schild gering erschien.  
 _Nicht hetzen. Wer eilt, macht Fehler, die ihn die doppelte Zeit kosten._ , mahnte er sich selbst im Geist. Ungeduld brachte ihm jetzt wirklich nichts.  
Er spürte einen der Heiler in der Nähe vorbei gehen, doch er kam nicht zu ihm und schien die Aktivität in der Macht nicht wahrzunehmen.  
Dann endlich war es geschafft. Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts und kroch unter dem Schild durch in den vorderen Bereich des Raumes, durch den er zur Tür gelangte.  
Wenn er jetzt seinen Griff aus der Macht löste, würde die Fluktuation im Energieschild den Alarm auslösen und er hatte maximal zwei Minuten Zeit um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.  
Obi-Wan atmete tief durch und dann lies er los. Sofort bemerkte er die blitzenden Lichter in der Wand, es gab keinen akustischen Alarm. Nicht bei den Heilern, sie mussten immer mit Patienten rechnen, die auf Lärm empfindlich reagierten.  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, machte er sich auf den Weg den Korridor entlang. Wenn er zu einem der Wartungsschächte für das Lüftungssystem kam, ohne entdeckt zu werden, hatte er es geschafft.  
Vor sich bemerkte er zwei starke Signale der Macht. Jediritter oder Heiler, die dem Alarm folgten. Er schaffte es noch sich hinter einer der großen Pflanzen im Korridor zu verstecken, kauerte sich hin und verschleierte seine Machtsignatur.  
 _Daran hätte ich gleich denken sollen._  
Die zwei Signale bewegten sich erst weiter in seine Richtung, doch sie bogen ab, bevor sie ihn erreichen und entdecken konnten. Langsam lies er den Atem entweichen, den er unbemerkt angehalten hatte. Vorsichtig kam er aus seinem Versteck und schlich weiter den Korridor entlang. Ein Teil seines Geistes konzentrierte sich weiter darauf, sein Signal in der Macht zu verschleiern. So dass er bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung nicht mehr Macht ausstrahlte, als die Pflanze hinter der er sich vor einem Moment noch versteckt hatte. Trotzdem musste er sich beeilen. Seine Tarnung würde einem geübten und weisen Auge eines Ratsmitgliedes, das gezielt nach ihm suchte, nicht standhalten. Und bis dahin musste er schon weiter fort sein.  
An einer Kreuzung bog Obi-Wan ab, die Nächste Wartungsluke war nur noch zwei weitere Abzweigungen entfernt. Sein Schritt beschleunigte sich und er war schon an der nächsten Korridorkreuzung. Aus der Richtung, in die er musste, kam ihm ein Signal entgegen. Er musste also einen Umweg machen, der ihn wertvolle Zeit kosten würde.  
Zögernd stand er einen Moment da, das Signal blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, er konnte leises Rascheln und Klicken hören. Ein Kommunikator piepte, er konnte ein Gespräch auf Nicht-Basic hören, verstand aber nicht, was gesagt wurde und dann verschwand das Geräusch wieder in die andere Richtung.  
Nun gab es Nichts mehr, was zwischen Obi-Wan und der Luke stand. Schnell überwand er die letzten Meter zur zweiten Kreuzung und dann war er am Ziel.  
Ohne Probleme konnte er die Luke öffnen, denn es gab keine Sicherheitscodes, welche den Zugang im Notfall nur erschweren würden.  
Der Weg durch das Lüftungssystem hinaus aus dem Tempel nahm er kaum war. Seine Gedanken waren auf sein Ziel gerichtet und darauf, sich so gut, wie möglich in der Macht zu verstecken.

 

Er stand außerhalb des Tempels, als jemand versuchte, ihn durch die Macht zu erreichen. Er hielt seinen Geist immer noch darauf gerichtet, sich zu verstecken, kein unüberlegtes Signal von sich zu geben. Nicht bevor er nicht wenigstens 10 Parsec von Coruscant entfernt war.  
Und so wie er war, barfuß und nur in leichter Kleidung machte er sich auf den Weg in die unteren Ebenen des Planeten.  
Unterwegs nahm er sich eine alte Decke, die zwischen mehreren rostigen Kisten lag und schlang sie sich um die Schultern. So würde er weniger auffallen.

 

Unruhig lief er auf und ab. Es dauerte zu lange. Warum hatte er sich auf den Deal mit dem schäbigen Piloten eingelassen, anstatt direkt zu einem Hafen zu gehen? Ach ja, richtig, er wollte nicht auffallen. Er lief weiter in der heruntergekommenen Unterkunft auf und ab. Der Pilot hatte zwei Stunden Zeit verlangt um einen Transport zu organisieren.  
Diese Zeit war seit dreißig Minuten um. Warum dauerte es nur so lange?  
Kurz entschlossen, nahm Obi-Wan seinen improvisierten Mantel in die Hand. Er würde etwas Neues suchen müssen.  
Als er die Hand an den Türsensor legte, spürte er Bewegung auf der anderen Seite und stellte sich sofort lauernden neben die Tür.  
Leise drangen unterschiedliche Stimmen an sein Ohr, doch er konnte keine Worte heraus hören.  
Mit einem leisen Zwischen glitt die Tür auf, zwei Gestalten traten ein.  
“Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?”  
“Woah, langsam, nicht meinen Kopiloten umbringen, allein kann ich die Mühle unmöglich fliegen!”, klickte es durch einen Universalübersetzer, während sich die Zangen an den Kiefern des insektoiden Piloten aufgeregt aneinander rieben.  
Obi-Wan betrachtete jetzt den Neuankömmling genauer. Er war von der gleichen Rasse, wie der Pilot. Nur die Farben ihrer Facettenaugen und der eleganten, doch nutzlosen, Flügel unterschied sich.  
“Können wir endlich starten? Wir hatten schon längst außerhalb des Systems sein sollen!”  
Köpfe mit Facettenaugen wandten sich einander zu. Und leises Zischen und Klicken erfüllte den Raum, bevor der Übersetzer mit seiner Arbeit begann.  
“Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?”  
“So etwas ungeduldiges, wird noch die ganzen Eier hektisch machen. Ich sag dir, wenn…”  
“Nein, sicher nicht, versprochen und ist auch nur ein kurzer Umweg, wirklich, du hast mein Wort.”  
Obi-Wan stellte sich genau mitten die zwei Wesen.  
“Das ist deine Frau?”  
Das Wesen, welches sich als der Pilot ausgewiesen hatte, baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.  
“Du erhältst keinen Anspruch auf das Gelege! Das sind alles meine!”  
Er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um eine Partnerwerbung mit einer Rasse zu beginnen, mit der nicht einmal annähernd Möglichkeiten bestanden, dass er sich mit ihr verband. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er es auch gar nicht wollte. Er hatte sein Herz lange schon jemand anderem gegeben. Auch, wenn er nie erfahren hatte, ob die Gefühle erwidert wurden.  
“Ich will hier weg. Deine Gefährtin kann sich glücklich schätzen, so einen stattlichen Partner für sich bekommen zu haben! Also lass uns diese Thema nicht mehr ansprechen, sondern machen wir uns auf den Weg.”  
Das schien den Piloten zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen und er flatterte zustimmend mit den Flügeln auf seinem Rücken.  
“Das Schiff ist aufgetankt und startbereit. Wir können jederzeit los.”  
Obi-Wan nickte nur und schlang sich seinen Mantel um.  
“Dann los. Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren.”  
Und sie traten hinaus in die verdreckte Straße, die zu einem der heruntergekommensten Raumhafen auf ganz Coruscant führte.

 

Der Flug nach Tatooine dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Stunden, und doch kam es Obi-Wan wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Unterwegs schloss er Frieden mit dem Piloten, der immer noch argwöhnisch jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtet hatte und zog sich dann zur Meditation zurück. Er versuchte noch einmal Qui-Gon zu erreichen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Angst, die an ihm nagte, musste er in die Macht entlassen, doch es war schwer. Der Gedanke, dass etwas passieren würde, bevor er ankam, ließ sich nicht gänzlich von ihm lösen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes als zu warten. Und genau jetzt fiel es ihm am schwersten.


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo meine liebe LeserInnen.

Es tut mir sehr leid euch alle enttäuschen zu müssen, aber das nächste Kapitel muss ein bisschen auf sich warten. Im Moment verändert sich sehr viel bei mir und ich finde leider kaum Zeit zu schreiben. Ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter an dieser Geschichte arbeiten, denn sie ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen!

Bitte geduldet euch also ein bisschen. Ich verspreche noch bis Ende des Sommers wird es weiter gehen ! Bis dahin, danke für eure Geduld!

Alles Liebe,

Phantomschmerz


	15. Kapitel 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe es zurück an den Computer geschafft! Endlich ist dieses Kapitel fertig und wir nähern uns dem großen Ereignis, dass zeigen wird, ob wirklich alles wieder gut wird und was nun eigentlich.... aber verraten wir nicht zu viel. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Kommentare und Kritiken sind immer gern gesehen ;D
> 
> EDIT: Da jetzt beide in einem Kapitel vorkommen, habe ich die jeweilige POV gekennzeichnet :)

**Qui-Gon**

Es wurde dunkel, als er wieder zu sich kam. In der Unterkunft war es ruhig geworden. Qui-Gon richtete sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet? Nicht ein leuchtendes Feuer zuckte durch sein Blickfeld, um Lebewesen anzuzeigen, welche nicht einmal im gleichen Raum mit ihm waren. Alles war so verwirrend.  
Er blieb eine Weile auf der Liege sitzen und ließ sich seinen Traum, es konnte nichts anderes sein, durch den Kopf gehen. So wirklich es sich auch angefühlt hatte, es bestand dennoch die Möglichkeit, dass es nichts weiter als Einbildung war. Sein manifestierter Wunsch, etwas über sich zu erfahren. Und über das, was mit ihm geschehen war, bevor er ohne Erinnerungen vor Mos Espa aufgewacht war.

Qui-Gon trat durch die schmale Tür, welche auf eine kleine Terrasse führte, und blickte sich nachdenklich um. Der Großteil der Siedlung lag auf der anderen Seite der Unterkünfte, weshalb er nur wenige Gebäude überblickte, bevor sich die Weite der Wüste am Horizont verlor. Die Temperatur war schon deutlich gefallen. Und da der Himmel klar war, konnte man die Sterne sehen. Sie waren es auch, die seinen Blick fesselten. Was verbarg sich alles dort zwischen den vielen glühenden Sonnen? Wo war dort seine Vergangenheit? Oder war doch alles nur ein Traum?  
Ein schweres Seufzen entwich ihm. So viele Gedanken kreisten ihm im Kopf herum. Es war schwer einen wirklich zu fassen zu bekommen.Verschiedene Bilder aus seiner Traumvision flogen an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Real war das erste Wort, dass ihm dafür einfiel. So real hatte es sich in der ganzen Zeit nicht angefühlt. Und noch nie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, seine Erinnerungen greifen zu können. Doch waren sie ihm wieder entglitten.  
Und nun stand er da. Hatte eine Wette mit einem Toydarianer angezettelt und würde mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit den Rest seines Lebens auf dieser Staubkugel am Rande der Galaxie verbringen.

Ein weiterer Seufzer verließ seine Kehle. Erschrocken stellte Qui-Gon fest, dass er resignierte. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Die Dinge würden sich so richten, wie sie es sollten. Dagegen konnte er sowieso nichts tun. Alles was es für ihn zu tun gab, war seinem Weg zu folgen. Denn die Macht lenkte alles so, wie sie es wollte.  
_Die…. Die Macht?_ Wo kam jetzt dieser Gedanke her? Was war die Macht? Wie konnte sie etwas lenken?  
Wieder schwamm ihm der Kopf von so vielen Gedanken und Fragen.  
Ein Fuß auf die niedrige Mauer stellend stützte er sich mit einem Arm auf seinem Knie ab und legte den Kopf in die Hand. Seine Augen blickten nun nicht mehr zu den Sternen sondern zum Horizont, der als fast schwarze Linie in weiter Ferne kaum zu erkennen war.  
Außerhalb der Siedlungsgrenzen sah er etwas aufblitzen. Ein helles Flackern in der Ferne von einem Raumschiffsantrieb. Qui-Gon blinzelte, doch es war noch immer vorhanden. Warum landete ein Raumschiff außerhalb der Siedlung? Vielleicht ein Schmuggler, der unerkannt vom Huttenkartell auf den Planeten gelangen wollte? Doch sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass es kein Schmuggler war. Die hatten hier mehr Freiheiten, als irgendwo anders. Nein, mit diesem Schiff kam eine besondere Person. Jemand, der wichtig war. Sogar sehr wichtig.  
Es dauerte nicht lang und er beobachtete, wie das Leuchten des Antriebs wieder die Oberfläche verließ. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Aber das Gefühl blieb, dass nun jemand auf dem Planeten war, durch den alles so werden würde, wie es sein sollte.

 

Qui-Gon wandte sich von dem Anblick der Sterne ab und ging wieder zurück in die Unterkunft. Shmi war unten in der Wohnküche und er musste etwas essen, damit er am nächsten Tag bei Kräften war. Also ging er zu ihr hinunter.  
“Qui-Gon, wie geht es Ihnen?”, die höfliche Anrede hatte sie in all der Zeit nicht angelegt.  
Um die braunen Augen der kleinen Frau waren noch mehr Sorgenfalten, als noch vor ein paar Tagen.  
“Danke, es geht mir wieder gut. Ich sollte es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, dass ich ständig umkippe.”, versuchte er zu scherzen.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung, ging Shmi auf den kleinen Witz ein.  
“Wenn Ihr euch das morgen beim Rennen erlaubt, werdet Ihr euch bald nach einer eigenen Unterkunft umsehen können.”, grinste sie. Doch erreichte die Fröhlichkeit nicht ihre Augen.  
“Ich mache mir große Sorgen, Qui-Gon.”  
“Ich weiß, doch ich kann nichts anderes sagen, als, dass es gut werden wird… Darf ich etwas zu Essen haben?”, Damit lenkte er sie ab, das war beiden bewusst. Doch war es in ihren kastanienbraunen Augen zu sehen, dass es ihr recht war, bevor sie sich der Küche zuwandte.

 

Die Nacht verging, so wie eine Nacht vor einem großen Ereignis vergeht. In einem Teil der Stadt wurden Vorbereitungen hastig vollendet. In einem anderen Teil, wurde kein Auge zugemacht, weil die Gedanken, an das, was auf dem Spiel stand, sich im Kreise drehten.  
Qui-Gon schlief.

 

**Obi-Wan**

 

Obi-Wan wanderte langsam durch die Straßen der Stadt. Es war unübersehbar, dass ein großes Fest veranstaltet werden sollte. Auf den Marktplätzen waren, in bunten Farben, leuchtende Lampions aufgehängt. Und die Stimmung der Bevölkerung vibrierte nur so vor freudiger Erwartung. Die frühen Morgenstunden hatten allerdings noch nicht sehr viele Bewohner der Wüstensiedlung auf die Straßen getrieben.

 

Obi-Wan suchte eine der ruhigeren Cantinen auf,um Informationen zu dem Fest zu bekommen.  
Langsam schob er sich an den wenigen Gästen vorbei, um die Gespräche zum Teil mithören zu können.  
“Hab schon wieder die Wette verloren….”  
“Wenn du nicht bald zahlen kannst, wird der Hutten-Clan jemanden schicken, der das Geld aus dir raus bekommt!”  
“Das heutige Rennen wird genial, egal wie, ich hab den ssssicheren Tipp, dass du nur gewinnen kannssssst! Rrrrrrr”, ein Trandoschaner erweckte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Er wandte sich dem Tisch zu, an dem der echsenhafte Humanoide mit seinen Begleitern saß.  
“Eine Wette, bei der nur gewinnen werden kann? Ich will einsteigen. So ein lukratives Geschäft lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen.”, grinste er die Gruppe an.  
Mit geübt unauffälligem Blick musterte er seine Gegenüber. Der Trandoschaner hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen, neben ihm saß ein Mensch, heruntergekommen und ungepflegt, wahrscheinlich ein notorischer Spieler, daneben saß ein Duros, dessen blau-grüne Haut auf dem kahlen Schädel in starken Falten lag, was für sein hohes Alter sprach. Die Drei blickten ihn unverhohlen verachtend an. Er sah zu gepflegt aus, um aus der Gegend zu stammen.

“Ich weisssss nicht, wassss du meinsssst.”, der Trandoschaner versuchte ihn abzuwimmeln.  
Obi-Wan griff in eine Tasche unter seinem Mantel und zog einen kleinen Holoprojektor hervor.  
“Ich habe folgenden Einsatz anzubieten.” Es erschien das Hologramm eines schlanken, stromlinienförmigen Raumschiffes, das einer Sperrspitze vom Design her nachempfunden schien.  
“Ein Nubien…. Ich wette, der isssst geklaut! Und mit den Naboo will sssssich niemand anlegen.”  
“Nein, er gehört mir. Also, bin ich bei der Wette dabei, oder nicht?”  
Der Duros nickte mit dem Kopf. Ein Nubien-Raumschiff war viel wert.

“Alssssso gut. Einer der Händler wettet, dassssss ssssein Pilot verliert, damit er einen zsssweiten Ssssklaven hat. Wer gegen ihn wettet, und der Pilot gewinnt, bekommt rechtenssss einen Sssssklaven nur für sssssich. Und esssss ssssssoll ein ssssssstarker Mensssssssch sssssssein.”  
Der andere Mensch am Tisch wiegte mit dem Kopf und auch der Duros schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass es eine Wette war, die man gewinnen konnte. Er musste also handeln, so schnell es ging. Er sah erst dem Menschen, dann dem Duros in die Augen, dann meinte er sehr ruhig und bestimmend.  
“Diese Wette hört sich nicht sehr erfolgversprechend an. Es ist sicher besser, sich etwas anderes zu suchen.”  
Der Trandoschaner zischelte ärgerlich, während erst der Mensch und dann der Duros aufstanden und den Tisch verließen. Obi-Wan wandte sich seinem verbleibenden Gegenüber zu.  
“Wie es aussieht ist die Chance Gewinn zu machen für mich gerade gestiegen. Also ich setze meinen Nubien auf den Sieg des Piloten.”  
Echsengleich schnellte die Zunge des Trandoschaners hervor und verschwand wieder in dem, mit Reißzähnen besetzten, Maul.  
“Sssssso sssssoll essss sssssssein, Menssssschling. Wenn du verliersssst finde ich dich!”  
Sie schlugen ein und der Trandoschaner verschwand in der Menge um dem Händler von der Gegenwette zu berichten.  
Obi-Wan ließ sich etwas weiter in den Stuhl sinken, auf dem er saß und nippte an dem Getränk, dass ihm der Wirt hinstellte.  
_Qui-Gon, was hast du dir gedacht?_


	16. Kapitel 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ende des Monats und ich hab es geschafft, das Kapitel ist zu meiner, einigermaßen, Zufriedenheit fertig. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen, Kommentare und Kritik sind sehr gern gesehen!

**Qui-Gon**

Er sah, dass sich die Lippen von Shmi aufgeregt bewegten. Auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte Aufregung und das nicht zu wenig. Qui-Gon schüttelte kurz den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.  
“... und schüttelt nicht mit dem Kopf, Qui-Gon! Ich weiß, dass Ihr der Meinung seid, dass alles gerichtet wird und alles wird gut. Aber ich kann das nicht! Ich verkrafte es nicht, wenn Ihr verliert. Dieses Leben ist nichts für euch!”  
Er hob die Hände, in der Hoffnung, die kleine, aufgebrachte Frau etwas zu beruhigen.  
“Bitte Shmi. Ich kann die Wette nicht Rückgängig machen, dass wissen wir beide. Also muss ich darauf vertrauen, dass alles so kommen wird, wie es sein soll. Und ich sehe mich nicht als Sklave für den Rest meines Lebens. Und auch Euch nicht.”  
Während er sprach, hatte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
“Wir schaffen es beide hier heraus!”, nickte er ihr zu.  
Nur langsam verschwand die Unsicherheit aus ihrem Blick. Und sie nickte langsam.  
“Also gut. Mir bleibt sowieso nichts anderes, als Euch von den Zuschauerrängen aus Glück zu wünschen.”, sie versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln.

 

Sie standen mit ihrem Pott am Rande der Startbahn, genauso wie zahlreiche andere Teilnehmer, die ihr Glück versuchen wollten. Die Tribünen waren voll mit Schaulustigen und auf den riesigen Holomonitoren sah man Ausschnittweise die Strecke, die es zu fahren galt.  
Qui-Gon sah sich die Tribünen an, doch die Gesichter verschwammen in einander. Er wusste auch nicht, wonach er Ausschau hielt. Doch er hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Nicht von dem Toydarianer, der beobachtete ihn wie ein Luchs und hoffte auf Fehler. Nein, jemand, mit guten Absichten, beobachtete ihn. Er konnte nur nicht ausmachen, wo dieser Jemand war.

 

Langsam schaukelte sich das Theater auf dem Startbereich der Rennbahn immer weiter hinauf. Shmi blickte ihn noch einmal an, dann ging sie, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, in Richtung Tribünen davon. Für ihn wurde es Zeit sich auf das Rennen zu konzentrieren.  
Droiden trugen die Flaggen der Fahrer auf die Bahn, während andere die Potts mit den in ihnen sitzenden Piloten hinterher zogen.

 

Ein Sprecher mit zwei Köpfen begann parallel auf Basic und in der Sprache der Hutten den Startvorgang zu kommentieren und die einzelnen Piloten vorzustellen. Immer wieder toste der Applaus von den Rängen und hallte auf der weiten Fläche zwischen den Tribünen wieder.  
Gute sechzig Meter trennten Qui-Gon jetzt von den Gesichtern der Zuschauer, so dass es nicht möglich war ein einzelnes Antlitz auszumachen. Und doch ertappte er sich dabei, wie er, statt die Systeme zu checken, die Tribüne beobachtete und Ausschau hielt. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wonach er eigentlich suche. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er es oder besser, die Person erkennen würde, sobald er sie oder ihn sah.

 

Applaus, der wie ein donnernder Sturm klang brach los, als Jabba der Hutte auf seiner Tribüne erschien. Wie auch sonst, war es seine Ehre und Aufgabe, als Herrscher der Unterwelt auf Tatooine, das Rennen zu eröffnen. Er fing eine kurze belanglose Rede an, die das Publikum nur erheitern sollte. Während dessen lies Qui-Gon die letzten Checks durch das System laufen und fuhr die Gondeln hoch. Seine Konzentration musste sich jetzt auf das Rennen richten. Es durfte nichts schief gehen, denn sonst hatte er sein und das Leben von Shmi endgültig verwirkt.

 

**Obi-Wan**

 

Der Hutte redete nur davon, was er nicht alles für den Planeten getan hatte und dass das jetzige Rennen wieder seiner Güte entsprang. Obi-Wan konzentrierte sich auf die Startanzeige. Noch leuchteten zwei rote Lichter über den Pott-Rennern. Würde er an eine göttliche Entität glauben, hätte er wahrscheinlich gebetet, das alles gut ging. So setzte er sein Vertrauen in die Macht, dass alles so verlaufen würde, wie es sein sollte. Und wenn man es recht bedachte, war eines das Gleiche, wie das Andere.

Er beobachtete Qui-Gon aus der Ferne. Erkannt hatte er ihn sofort. Als dieser neben dem Pott-Renner gestanden war und sich mit einer kleineren Frau unterhalten hatte. Und es hatte ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen, dass tatsächlich alles real war. Qui-Gon lebte. Es war nicht mehr abzustreiten, denn nun sah er ihn mit eigenen Augen. Sah, dass sich seine Art sich zu bewegen kaum verändert hatte. Vielleicht war er etwas schwerfälliger und hatte nicht mehr den federnden Gang des Jedi-Meisters, an den er sich erinnerte. Aber andererseits, wusste Qui-Gon auch nicht mehr wer er war. Sondern hielt sich für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen, ohne besondere Kräfte.

 

Jabba kam zum Ende seiner inhaltslosen Rede, die Pott-Renner standen an der Startlinie und die Antriebe liefen. Auf ein Signal hin sprangen die roten Lichter auf gelb und dann auf grün. Die Renner schossen los und verschwanden in kürzester Zeit am Horizont, für dieses durchaus tödliche Rennen., wie Obi-Wan herausgefunden hatte. Sein Blick haftete an dem riesigen Holomonitor, der in abwechselnder Folge Bilder von der Spitze des Rennens und dem Mittelfeld und Schluss zeigte. Immer wieder suchte er den gelben Pott-Renner und hoffte ihn nicht zerschollen in einer der Schluchten zu entdecken, wenn die Kameras der Beobachtungsdroiden die zerstörten Überreste der ausgeschiedenen Teilnehmer zeigten. Doch immer wieder sah er ihn fliegend zwischen den anderen Piloten, erst im Mittelfeld, dann arbeitete er sich langsam an die Spitze vor.

 

**Qui-Gon**

 

Das Rennen bestand aus drei Runden, während der Ersten schaffte Qui-Gon es sich im Mittelfeld zu halten. Immer wieder musste er den Trümmern explodierender Potts ausweichen. Doch es gelang ihm, sich und seinen Renner in der Luft zu halten und auszuweichen.

In der zweiten Runde näherten sie sich einer tiefen Schlucht, als plötzlich Schüsse von den Wänden widerhallten. Und schon explodierte der Pott direkt vor ihm. Qui-Gon versuchte unter der Explosion durch zu tauchen und so den Trümmern auszuweichen, die in alle Richtungen davon flogen. Doch etwas traf seine rechte Gondel und er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Renner. Schleudernd und sich um seine eigene Achse drehend flog der Pott-Renner mit einem machtlosen Qui-Gon, der keine Kontrolle mehr über die Maschine hatte weiter. Während vor ihm die Schlucht eine Biegung machte.

Immer wieder hallten Schüsse durch die Schlucht und ihr Echo krachte in seinen Ohren, während der Lärm der Maschine unter ihm wie ein beständiger tosender Sturm dahin heulte. Er musste wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Pott erlangen, sonst war die Wand, die auf ihn zuraste sein Ende.  
 _“Manchmal ist es besser Geschwindigkeit herauszunehmen, wenn die Verhandlungen gar zu schnell laufen. Denn sonst kann es sein, dass sich eine Partei übergangen fühlt in ihren Belangen._ _Merk dir das junger Padawan, bevor du dich wieder beschwerst, dass es nicht schnell genug geht.”_  
Qui-Gon schaltete die Schubdüsen ab. Und nach einer weiteren Drehung stabilisierten sich die Gondeln wieder und somit der ganze Renner. Ihn trennten nur noch Meter von der Wand, als er die Motoren startete und die Lenkung herum riss. Kurz hörte er hinter sich das enttäuschte Heulen der Tusken.

**Author's Note:**

> Oppo Rancisis - Oppo Rancisis war ein männlicher thisspianischer Jedi-Meister, der vor und während der Klonkriege dem Alten Jedi-Orden und der Galaktischen Republik diente.
> 
> Meister Piell - Even Piell war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens vom Planeten Lannik, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte.


End file.
